Pokémon: The New Adventure
by LethaL Carnage Productions
Summary: After completing the Sinnoh Region with Ash Ketchum and friends, Stephen Jeffcoat and his cousin Robert Letham return back to Johto to join a new trainer named Melissa Englehart on her Pokémon Journey. Story started on Novemember 11, 2009 and completed on January 19, 2010. Note: We do not own any characters or names from Pokémon.
1. Chapter 1

At the end of their Sinnoh adventure our heroes, Stephen Jeffcoat, Robert Letham, and Rick wood along with their Pokémon Raichu, Pikachu, and Lucario have finally arrived to Johto outside of New Bark Town.

"It feels so good to come back home right Pikachu?" Stephen asks petting Pikachu who is on his shoulder.

"You said it cuz," Rob says.

"So you guys think you will rejoin Ash in another adventure?" Rick asks.

"Most likely we will," Stephen replies with a smile.

"It seems like yesterday since we first met them," Rob states.

"Really?" Lucario asks.

"Yep," Stephen replies, "We met them here in Johto and it when I was just becoming a trainer. We traveled throughout Johto and after we split up but we all met up in Hoenn and traveled there. After Hoenn we went to Kanto but Rob and I split up so I can go for the Kanto League and once I finished the Kanto League and Ash finished the Battle Frontier we rejoined in the Sinnoh area."

"Ash, Brock, and Misty in Johto," Rob states, "Ash, Brock, May, and Max in Hoenn, and then Ash, Brock, Dawn in Sinnoh and now just us."

"Well sorry to say but I'm heading back home to help Jasmine with her Pokémon and gym," Rick announces.

"Wow I'm going to miss you Rick," Lucario says.

"I'm going to miss everyone," Rick says with a laugh.

Our heroes continue their way to New Bark Town while in New Bark Town a new trainer name Melissa Englehart is about to get her first Pokémon from Professor Elm.

"Today is the day," Melissa says.

Melissa gets out of bed, heads down to the kitchen, eats her favorite cereal, fixes herself up, and heads out the door to Professor Elm's lab.

"Today is the day I become a Pokémon Trainer," Melissa says, "I'm so excited so now where is Professor Elm's lab?"

Melissa pulls out her map of New Bark Town and then starts to head off to Prof Elm's lab. As Melissa heads off to Prof Elm's, she runs into this Pokémon Trainer who looks to be older than her and male.

"Hey girl I challenge you to a six-on-six tag battle," the guy states.

"But I haven't even got my first Pokémon yet," Melissa explains.

"Well I guess then I'll steal everything you got!" the guy shouts.

The guy goes to steal Melissa's backpack but Melissa starts running away.

"No way you'll ever escape me," the guy says throwing his Poké Balls, "Come on out everyone!"

A Typhlosion, Meganium, Feraligatr, Arbok, Weezing, and Meowth appear.

"Capture her!" the guy shouts.

The six Pokémon go after Melissa.

"Stop them!" three voices shout.

Lucario, Pikachu, Raichu, along with Garchomp, Metagross, and Electivire come to Melissa's rescue by jumping in front of her.

"Who's Poké are these?" Melissa asks.

Rob, Rick, and Stephen run to the chase and stop in front of Melissa.

"Pikachu, Volt Tackle!" Stephen shouts, "Lucario, Aura Sphere!"

"Garchomp, Dragon Rush!" Rob shouts, "Raichu, Thunder!"

"Metagross, Hyper Beam!" Rick shouts, "Electivire, ThunderPunch!"

All six Pokémon from Stephen, Rob, and Rick attack and knock out all the six of the guy's Pokémon.

"How is this possible?" the guy asks, "My Pokémon are the strongest of all Johto!"

"Not against the champion of Johto, a gym leader of Olivine City, and the Pokémon Master!" Stephen shouts.

"Champion? Gym Leader? Pokémon Master?" the guy questions, "You can't be Stephen Jeffcoat, Rick Wood, and Robert Letham?"

"We are," Rob says with a smirk.

"Stephen…" Melissa says with a smile, "He's finally back."

"I can't believe this at all!" the guy shouts, "I thought you were gone for good!"

"No we weren't," Rick says, "Now the champion, master, and gym leader will take care of you!"

"I better get out of here!" the guy shouts.

The guy starts to run off.

"Pikachu Thunder!" Stephen shouts.

"Raichu Thunder as well!" Rob shouts.

Pikachu and Raichu use Thunder and hit the guy sending him flying into the air.

"I thought only Jessie and James did this but I'm blasting off too!" the guy shouts.

The guy disappears into the sky as Stephen, Rob, and Rick turn to Melissa.

"Are you alright?" Stephen asks.

"Yeah, thank you," Melissa replies.

Rob returns Garchomp as Rick returns both Metagross and Electivire. Stephen's Pikachu jumps on his shoulder.

"So you miss me?" Stephen questions.

Melissa jumps into Stephen's arms and hugs him.

"Oh course I have!" Melissa shouts.

Stephen hugs Melissa back. Rob and Rick smile as Lucario stares confused.

"Who is she?" Lucario asks.

"Stephen's girlfriend," Rick replies.

Lucario stares even more confused.

"Girlfriend?" Lucario questions.

"So Melissa what are you doing all alone?" Stephen asks.

"I finally get to become a Pokémon Trainer," Melissa replies excitedly.

"That's awesome!" Stephen shouts.

"Well the Team Rocket dude nearly got to you early but thankfully we came to you just in time," Rick announces.

"Yea well I have to go see Professor Elm so I'll see you all later?" Melissa asks.

"How about we travel with you?" Rob questions.

"That would be great!" Melissa shouts excitedly.

"We'll then it's off to Professor Elm's lab," Stephen states.

Melissa shakes her head and then our heroes head off to Prof Elm's lab. Our heroes enter the laboratory.

"Professor Elm, I have come for my first Pokémon," Melissa announces.

From another room comes Prof Elm.

"Melissa you finally arrive," Prof Elm says.

Prof Elm gives Melissa a hug and then sees Stephen, Rob, Rick, Pikachu, and Lucario.

"Stephen and Rob you are back!" Prof Elm says excitedly, "How are you and how was your adventure and what did you learn?"

Stephen and Rob smile at Prof Elm.

"We are great and our adventure was fun," Stephen replies.

"We have learned so much about the new Pokémon too," Rob states.

"That's excellent," Prof Elm says, "Now Melissa come choose your first Pokémon."

Our heroes follow Prof Elm into the laboratory where three Poké Balls sit on a table.

"You go three Pokémon to choose from," Prof Elm explains, "The First-type Cyndaquil which Stephen and Jimmy Yoshi chose for their first. There is the Water-type Totodile which Rob, Rick, and Marina Dani chose as their first and the last is the Grass-Type Chikorita which Vincent Jackson chose as his first."

"Well I'm choosing Chikorita to equal it out when we go on our adventure," Melissa states.

"Alright that mean you guys will have all three starters in your group," Prof Elm says.

"Wow I just realized that," Lucario says laughing.

"Actually Rob will need Feraligatr," Stephen admits.

"Alright, come with me then," Prof Elm states.

Our heroes follow Prof Elm in the Pokémon storage room. Stephen exchanges Infernape and gets Staraptor and Toxicroak. Rob exchanges Torterra, Spiritomb, and Skuntank for Feraligatr, Gyarados, and Salamence. After the exchange Prof Elm hands Melissa a Pokédex, five Poké Balls, and Chikorita in its Poké Ball.

"I'll see you guys around," Prof Elm says, "Keep in touch."

Our heroes leave Prof Elm's lab. Melissa is holding Chikorita's Poké Ball.

"I can't believe I'm holding my first Pokémon ever," Melissa says.

"I know what that feeling is like especially when I got my Cyndaquil all that time ago," Stephen states.

"Same goes for when Rick and I got our Totodile," Rob explains.

"So where are we heading off to?" Lucario asks.

Pikachu who is on Stephen's shoulder points to the path.

"The first gym is located in Violet City but Cherrygrove City will be our first stop to get supplies for our journey," Stephen announces.

"At Violet City I'm splitting off and going to Olivine City," Rick states.

"Well let's head to Cherrygrove City and stock up," Melissa says.

Melissa puts Chikorita back in her backpack and then our heroes start off for Cherrygrove City which will lead them to Violet City shortly after.

"So how much different is Johto from Sinnoh?" Lucario asks.

"Well Johto first of all has the Whirlpool Islands and a Maglev train that connects to Kanto," Melissa replies.

"Johto is the best region," Rob says, "Well I believe it is, next to Kanto."

Lucario sees familiar Pokémon and then some different ones.

"Johto has some Pokémon I haven't seen in Sinnoh," Lucario admits.

"Yeah and vice versa," Stephen says.

In front of our heroes an Oddish appears.

"Aw it's so cute!" Melissa shouts, "I have to catch it."

"Remember you must weaken it before trying to capture it," Rob announces.

"Yeah I remember," Melissa says, "Thanks though."

The Oddish stares at Melissa as Melissa throws her Poké Ball.

"Chikorita, I choose you!" Melissa shouts.

Chikorita appears in front of Melissa and the Oddish.

"Chikorita use Tackle!" Melissa shouts.

Chikorita uses Tackle on Oddish. Oddish fits back with its Tackle.

"Keep up the Tackle!" Melissa shouts.

Chikorita keeps the Tackle on Oddish continuously until Oddish finally faints. Melissa throws a Poké Ball at Oddish.

"You're mine cutie!" Melissa shouts.

The Poké Ball encloses Oddish and then captures it within. Melissa grabs her new Oddish in the Poké Ball.

"Yeah I caught an Oddish!" Melissa shouts cheering.

"Good job for a rookie I guess," Lucario says with a laugh.

Melissa glares at Lucario.

"You did great girl," Melissa says returning Chikorita, "So what's your name?"

"He's Lucario," Stephen replies.

Rob's stomach starts to growl as Melissa was about to go off on Lucario.

"Can we get to Cherrygrove City because I'm hungry," Rob states.

"So am I," Rick admits.

Melissa puts her two Poké Balls in her backpack and then grab's Stephen's hand.

"Let's get going then," Stephen says.


	2. Chapter 2

Our heroes continue their way to Cherrygrove City and when they arrive they first head to the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy and her Chansey greet our heroes at the door.

"How may I help you today?" Nurse Joy asks.

Rob rushes to Nurse Joy and takes her hand.

"You can help me by removing this loneness I have in my heart," Rob says.

Nurse Joy looks nervous as Stephen squints his eyes. Rick laughs as Melissa looks confused.

"Not another Brock," Lucario says.

Stephen rolls his eyes and grabs Rob's ear pulling him back.

"Not now lover boy," Stephen says.

Rick walks to Nurse Joy.

"Sorry about that but can you take care of our Pokémon while we go eat?" Rick asks.

"I sure will," Nurse Joy replies.

Our heroes give Nurse Joy their Pokémon and then head off to the dining room of the Pokémon Center to order their food after finding a table.

"So hunny can you tell me about your adventures?" Melissa asks.

"Well it all started the day I was going to become a Pokémon Trainer," Stephen replies, "My cuz, Rob, said he would travel with me and that's when he and I went to Prof Elm's so I can get my Cyndaquil. While we arrive in New Bark Town we ended up meeting Ash, Brock, and Misty and joined them in their adventure. Rob also gave me my Pikachu when it was a Pichu when I first got Cyndaquil. After this we traveled all of Johto and got all eight badges. Ash and I entered the Silver League and I won so I entered the Elite Four and become Champion out of luck I say. After that Rob and I split from Ash, Brock, and Misty but soon meet up with Brock in Kanto and then headed off to Hoenn to join Ash, May, and Max. Again Ash and I competed for all eight badges as May went for contest ribbons instead."

"In the Hoenn League, Ash and Stephen lost as May did in the Grand Festival so we headed off to Kanto and In Kanto Ash went for the Battle Frontier but Stephen decided to do the Indigo League since he already got the first two badges from Brock and Misty before we headed off to Hoenn. After Stephen lost the Indigo League we rejoined Ash and saw him become the Battle Frontier Champion and after this we all traveled to Sinnoh and yet again Ash and Stephen went for the badges as Dawn went for contest ribbons. Dawn was the first to compete and sadly lost the Grand Festival as Stephen and Ash got very close in the Sinnoh League but both lost and this is where we all split up. And now are in Johto with you," Rob states.

"So why didn't you just stay with Ash?" Melissa asks.

"My Mom told me you were finally becoming a trainer and I missed you so I came back to join you," Stephen replies.

"Aw that is so sweet of you," Melissa says.

Melissa lays her head on Stephen's shoulder as Rob and Rick smile across from the two.

"So Melissa what have you been doing when Stephen was off on his journey?" Rick asks.

"Well after Stephen left I hung out with his Mom since she was upset because her little boy went off on his journey," Melissa replies, "I helped her around the house like a daughter-in-law should do. I also researched about Pokémon before my Mom even let me become an official trainer."

"Even though I keep in touch with Mom I still miss her," Stephen admits.

"Well maybe we should go visit before we head off for Violet City," Rob states.

"That sounds like a good idea since we are close to New Bark Town," Rick says.

"Well let's get our Pokémon and supplies and then head back to New Bark Town," Melissa declares.

Our heroes finish their food, get their Pokémon, buy the supplies they'll be needing, and then head off back to New Bark Town to see Stephen's Mom. As our heroes enter Stephen's house they notice it is clean and spotless. They also notice asleep on a tan couch is Ruth Cravotta.

"Go wake her up," Stephen says to Pikachu who is on his shoulder.

Pikachu jumps off Stephen's shoulder and jumps onto Ruth. Pikachu tickles Ruth's nose with his tail. Ruth wakes up and sees Pikachu.

"It's Pikachu so then that means?" Ruth questions.

Ruth turns around with Pikachu in her arms and sees our heroes.

"You're all back!" Ruth says excitedly.

Stephen, Rob, and Rick smile and walk towards Ruth.

"So you cleaned this whole house?" Stephen asks.

"Yeah and good thing because you stopped by," Ruth replies.

"Yeah and again I'll be going on another journey because I'm joining Melissa," Stephen states.

"I knew you would," Ruth says, "So how was your journey with Rob, Ash, Brock, Misty and the other three?"

"Trust me we all had a blast traveling together and Stephen became so much stronger than when he first became Johto Champion," Rob replies.

"That trophy on the fireplace does show Stephen is a great trainer," Ruth states, "It takes a lot to become the Champion."

"It sure does and especially when becoming a Pokémon Master," Rick says nudging Rob.

Lucario notices it is getting dark.

"I think we should stay the night and head off to Violet City tomorrow," Lucario says.

"Smart thinking Lucario," Melissa admits.

"Well Cos is going to be gone for work so I have no problem with any of you staying," Ruth announces.

Ruth shows Rob and Rick to the guest rooms as Stephen, Melissa, Lucario, and Pikachu who is still in Ruth's arms head to Stephen's room. Soon Rob and Rick are fast asleep with Raichu lying next to Rob as Ruth is in the living room. Lucario is asleep but sitting up against a wall with Pikachu sleeping in his lap. Stephen and Melissa are dazing into each other's eyes as they lay in Stephen's bed.

"I missed you so much hunny," Melissa says.

"I missed you too," Stephen says.

"I'm glad you came back home," Melissa admits.

"Same," Stephen lies somewhat.

Stephen and Melissa soon start making out as Lucario wakes up.

"Not ever," Lucario says.

Lucario sends an Aura Sphere and knocks Stephen out of the bed.

"What was that for?" Stephen shouts.

"Get on the top bunk now," Lucario says.

Stephen grins and then gets on the top bunk and falls asleep as Melissa does too before falling asleep. Lucario stays up until he senses both Stephen and Melissa are asleep and then he returns back to sleep. In the living room of Stephen is Ruth. She has tears in her eyes.

"My baby boy is growing up so fast," Ruth says, "I want him young again."

Walking into the living room is Rob.

"What's wrong cuz?" Rob asks.

"Stephen is growing up too fast," Ruth replies.

"Yeah I know," Rob states, "It seems like yesterday I was teaching him all about Pokémon with his Uncle Tim."

"Why couldn't he stay young forever?" Ruth asks.

Ruth is crying so Rob goes to comfort her.

"Everyone has to grow up," Rob replies, "It's a part of life."

"Sadly I know," Ruth says.

"You need to get to bed because it's late cuz," Rob says.

"Right," Ruth says.

Ruth walks off to her room as Rob walks back to the guest room. Both fall asleep soon after. The next morning Stephen and Melissa wake up with Lucario and Pikachu and head off to the dining table that is full of breakfast foods that Rob and Ruth prepared. Everyone starts eating.

"I fed all your Pokémon and gave you some more supplies," Ruth states.

"Thanks Mom," Stephen says, "We need all we can get while going to Violet City."

Everyone finishes eating and after our heroes help clean and then head out the door. Everyone hugs goodbye and then our heroes head off back to Violet City. Our heroes skip over Cherrygrove City and continue onto Violet City.

"Melissa you should train your Chikorita and Oddish before you challenge Falkner of Violet City," Rob announces.

"You're right," Melissa says.

Stephen sees a couple making out. Pikachu, who is on Stephen's shoulder, squirms around.

"Yeah I know that is gross," Stephen says with a chuckle.

"Hey lover bugs!" Ricks shouts, "How about you battle my best friend?"

The two stop making out and turn around.

"Sure we'll battle them but together so she'll need a partner," the guy says.

"Fine then," Stephen says with a smirk.

Melissa and Stephen go into their positions as the couple does too.

"I'm ref," Rob says.

Rob runs to the side with his Raichu.

"Alright this will be a six-on-six battle with all people only using three Pokémon each," Rob announces, "This is the battle between Stephen and Melissa and…"

"Sarah and JJ," Sarah states.

"That's Sarah and JJ?" Melissa questions.

"When all six Pokémon on either side are unable to battle the match is over," Rob announces, "Now begin!"

Rob waves his hands.

"I'll give you a third Pokémon," Stephen states.

Stephen tosses Melissa a third Poké Ball and she catches it.

"Come on out Onix!" JJ says throwing his Poké Ball.

Onix appears before JJ.

"Come on out Hoppip!" Sarah shouts throwing her Poké Ball.

Hoppip appears before Sarah.

"Pikachu this is all you," Stephen says.

Pikachu jumps off Stephen's shoulder and into battle.

"Chikorita, I choose you!" Melissa shouts throwing her Poké Ball.

Chikorita appears as Raichu, Lucario and Rick are behind Rob watching carefully.


	3. Chapter 3

"Onix!" JJ shouts, "Earthquake!"

"Hoppip!" Sarah shouts, "Tackle!"

"Protect yourself with your tail!" Stephen shouts.

Pikachu lifts his body up by his tail as Hoppip uses Tackle on Chikorita.

"Dodge!" Melissa shouts.

Chikorita jumps out of the way as Onix uses Earthquake. Both Pikachu and Chikorita avoid the attack but Hoppip gets damaged by it.

"Use Iron Tail on Onix!" Stephen shouts.

"Bind!" JJ shouts.

"Tackle!" Melissa shouts.

"You too Hoppip!" Sarah shouts.

Pikachu runs for Onix to use Iron Tail but Onix grabs Pikachu in Bind. Both Chikorita and Hoppip continuously are using Tackle against each other.

"Escape that Pikachu!" Stephen shouts.

"Crush it Onix!" JJ shouts.

Onix squeezes Pikachu much harder as Pikachu screams in pain.

"Keep it up Hoppip!" Sarah shouts.

Hoppip knocks Chikorita down.

"Chikorita!" Melissa shouts, "Oh no…"

"Chikorita is unable…" Rob goes to say.

Chikorita gets up and uses Razor Leaf on Hoppip causing Hoppip to faint.

"Hoppip is unable to battle," Rob shouts.

"Pikachu, Thunder!" Stephen shouts.

Pikachu uses Thunder on Onix and causes Onix to let go.

"No way!" JJ shouts, "Electric has no effect on Ground!"

"My Pikachu is way strong than that," Stephen says with a laugh.

Sarah returns her Teddiursa as Pikachu jumps back to Stephen.

"Onix use Slam!" JJ shouts.

"Quick Attack into Iron Tail!" Stephen shouts.

"Razor Leaf!" Melissa shouts.

"Use Scratch!" Sarah shouts.

Pikachu avoids Onix's Slam with Quick Attack and faints Onix with Iron Tail. Teddiursa uses Scratch on Chikorita but Chikorita avoids the attack with Razor Leaf.

"Onix is unable to battle!" Rob shouts.

"Teddiursa use Cut!" Sarah shouts.

"Tackle, Chikorita!" Melissa shouts.

"Volt Tackle!" Stephen shouts.

Chikorita and Pikachu race for Teddiursa. Teddiursa hits Chikorita with cut fainting Chikorita right as Pikachu hits Teddiursa with Volt Tackle taking Teddiursa out.

"Both Chikorita and Teddiursa are unable to battle!" Rob shouts.

"You did great girl," Melissa says returning Chikorita, "Oddish it's all you now!"

Melissa throws her Pokémon and has Oddish appear.

"I should have evolved you into a Steelix," JJ says returning Onix, "Mawile this is so you!"

JJ throws his Poké Ball bringing Mawile out.

"You did excellent," Sarah says returning Teddiursa, "Azumarill come on out!"

Sarah throws her Poké Ball and has Azumarill appear.

"This will be quick," Stephen says, "Pikachu use Thunder!"

"Mawile use Iron Defense!" JJ shouts.

"Azumarill use Ice Beam!" Sarah shouts.

"Dodge that!" Melissa shouts.

Mawile uses Iron Defense but still gets hit with Thunder and faints instantly.

"Mawile is unable to battle!" Rob shouts.

Azumarill uses Ice Beam but Oddish dodges barely avoiding the attack.

"That rodent can't be that strong!" JJ shouts returning Mawile, "Rhydon squash that pest!"

JJ throws his third Poké Ball and has Rhydon appear.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Stephen shouts.

"Horn Drill!" JJ Shouts.

"Ice Beam!" Sarah shouts.

"Oddish use Tackle!" Melissa shouts.

Pikachu uses Iron Tail and stops the Horn Drill as Azumarill hits Oddish with Ice Beam making it faint.

"Oddish is unable to battle!" Rob shouts.

"You did your best," Melissa says returning Oddish, "This is all up to you!"

Melissa throws the Poké Ball Stephen gave her and appearing from it is Pichu.

"Aw it's so adorable!" Melissa shouts.

"Rhydon use Rock Throw!" JJ shouts.

"Agility and Quick Attack!" Stephen shouts.

"Spark!" Melissa shouts.

"Water Gun!" Sarah shouts.

Rhydon uses Rock Throw which Pikachu avoids but not Pichu. Pichu uses Spark on Azumarill but it doesn't do much damage but Pichu does faint from the attack.

"Pichu is unable to battle!" Rob shouts.

JJ laughs at Pichu which causes Pikachu to use Thunder on JJ which has JJ falls over.

"You are a baby so we'll train you to handle your electric attacks," Melissa says returning Pichu.

Melissa walks off to the side lines.

"Horn Drill!" JJ shouts pointing.

"BubbleBeam!" Sarah shouts.

"Dodge!" Stephen shouts.

Pikachu dodges the BubbleBeam but gets hit by Horn Drill and faints.

"Pikachu is unable to battle!" Rob shouts.

Stephen runs to Pikachu and picks him up. Stephen hands Pikachu to Lucario and then runs back to the field.

"Who should I use now?" Stephen asks.

Stephen stares at both Rhydon and Azumarill.

"Come on out!" Stephen shouts throwing his second Poké Ball.

Blaziken appears from the Poké Ball.

"Earthquake!" JJ shouts.

"Hydro Pump!" Sarah shouts.

"Jump and use Flamethrower!" Stephen shouts.

Blaziken jumps and avoids Earthquake and then stops Hydro Pump with Flamethrower. Smoke covers the whole field.

"Fire Spin on Azumarill!" Stephen shouts.

Blaziken surrounds Azumarill with Fire Spin.

"Sandstorm!" JJ shouts.

"Quick use Brave Bird!" Stephen shouts.

Blaziken uses Brave Bird and knocks Azumarill out as Sandstorm starts removing the smoke.

"Azumarill is out!" Rob shouts.

Sarah returns Azumarill.

"Fissure!" JJ shouts.

"Quick use Focus Punch!" Stephen shouts.

Blaziken charges up Focus Punch as he runs for Rhydon. Blaziken the critically hits Rhydon with Focus Punch and makes Rhydon faint.

"Rhydon is unable to battle!" Rob shouts, "Stephen and Melissa are the victor!"

JJ returns Rhydon.

"Not on my watch!" JJ shouts.

JJ throws a Poké Ball releasing Gyarados.

"Gyarados use Hydro Pump!" JJ shouts.

Gyarados uses Hydro Pump.

"You idiot!" Rob shouts.

Rob throws his Poké Ball and has Gallade.

"Psychic!" Rob shouts.

Gallade uses Psychic to send the Hydro Pump back at Gyarados.

"Sky Uppercut!" Stephen shouts.

Blaziken jumps for Gyarados and uses Sky Uppercut to send Gyarados into the air. Gallade now uses Psychic to hold Gyarados in the air.

"Blaze Kick!" Stephen shouts.

Blaziken jumps up above Gyarados and then uses Blaze Kick which sends Gyarados flying down towards JJ and Sarah. Gyarados knocks both JJ and Sarah down.

"Overheat!" Stephen shouts.

"Shadow Ball!" Rob shouts.

Blaziken uses Overheat as Gallade uses Shadow Ball. The two moves combine and hit, Gyarados, JJ, and Sarah. The three get sent flying into the air.

"Thanks for the help," Rob says returning Gallade.

"You did amazing," Stephen says returning Blaziken.

Lucario, Rick, and Melissa walk over to Stephen and Rob.

"That was amazing," Melissa states, "How your Pokémon worked together in sync."

"The two have worked together before," Lucario explains.

"Yeah well we need to get to Violet City," Stephen states.

Our heroes continue onto Violet City but soon stop for lunch that Rob makes. After lunch our heroes clean up and then continue onto Violet City. Stephen and Melissa are holding hands as Pikachu is on Stephen's shoulder. Our heroes arrive to Violet City and go the Pokémon Center where they find their Nurse Joy. Rob again rushes to Nurse Joy.

"My beauty will you assist my broken heart?" Rob asks.

Stephen grabs Rob's ear and pull him away.

"Not now Rob, our Pokémon come first," Stephen states.

"But… but," Rob says.

"So you're Pokémon need me?" Nurse Joy asks.

"Yes if you can," Melissa says.

"I'd love too," Nurse Joy says.

Our heroes give Nurse Joy their Pokémon and after a while our heroes get their Pokémon back. Shortly after this our heroes go to the Violet City Gym and see Falkner. Falkner looks up and sees Stephen with his Pikachu.

"Well if it isn't the champ," Falkner says.

"Yeah what do you want Falkner?" Stephen asks.

"Oh how about your position of champion?" Falkner replies.

"Never will happen with your bird Pokémon," Stephen states.

"They you think that how do they beat so many Pokémon?" Falkner asks.

"Well they surely are beginners and don't got the skill I do," Stephen replies.

"I am just undefeatable with my Pidgeot," Falkner says.

"So you say," Stephen says.

Falkner grabs his Poké Ball.

"I'll prove it," Falkner states.

"Fine we'll have a one-on-one battle," Stephen says, "I won't even use Pikachu."

Falkner throws his Poké Ball.

"Pidgeot let's show him who the winners are!" Falkner shouts.

Pidgeot appears in front of Stephen.

"I'll show you who the winners are!" Stephen shouts throwing his Poké Ball.

Staraptor appears in front of Pidgeot.

"I'll be judge," Rob says.

Running into the gym is Officer Jenny. Rob forgets the battle and runs to her and gets on one knee.

"My beautiful Officer Jenny what are you doing here?" Rob asks.

"The Sprout Tower is on fire!" Officer Jenny shouts.

"On fire?" Falkner questions, "But how?"

"It's Team Rocket," Officer Jenny replies.

"My beauty I will stop this Team called Rocket for you," Rob says.

Stephen grabs Rob by the ear and pulls him back.

"Not the ear," Rob says.

"Our battle will have to wait until the fire is put out," Falkner states.

"Got it," Stephen says shaking his head.

Our heroes, Falkner, and Officer Jenny run out of the gym and to the Sprout Tower.


	4. Chapter 4

Our heroes see that the Sprout Tower actually is on fire as Team Rocket is flying off. Monks are trapped inside the tower.

"We go to save the people inside!" Officer Jenny shouts.

"Gyarados and Feraligatr put that fire out!" Rob shouts throwing his Poké Balls.

Gyarados and Feraligatr appear and start using Hydro Pump.

"Only if I had brought my Feraligatr along with me," Rick says.

"Pidgeot go help the people inside," Falkner says.

"You too Staraptor!" Stephen shouts.

Pidgeot and Staraptor fly into the burning Sprout Tower as it is being blasted by Hydro Pump. Everybody watches nervously as Pidgeot and Staraptor burst out with all the people who were trapped inside. Officer Jenny runs over to the monks and helps them down.

"Now we need this fire out," Officer Jenny states.

"More pressure!" Rob shouts.

"Whirlwind, Pidgeot!" Falkner shouts.

"You too Staraptor!" Stephen shouts.

Gyarados and Feraligatr pump more water as both Pidgeot and Staraptor use Whirlwind. Minutes later the fire is put out.

"Thank you all so very much," Officer Jenny says.

Rob rushes to Officer Jenny and grabs her hands.

"No problem beautiful," Rob says.

Officer Jenny blushes as Stephen pulls Rob away. Stephen then returns Staraptor as Falkner returns Pidgeot. Falkner walks over to Stephen as Rob returns Feraligatr and Gyarados.

"Well champ you are great," Falkner says.

"So are you I guess," Stephen states.

Stephen and Falkner shake hands as Melissa walks to them.

"Falkner my name is Melissa and I like to challenge you to a gym battle," Melissa announces.

"How about tomorrow?" Falkner asks.

"That sounds great!" Melissa replies excitedly.

Falkner and Stephen laugh together. Soon after, Falkner walks our heroes to the Pokémon Center.

"Well today was an interesting day but tomorrow will be much better," Falkner says, "Rest up everyone and I'll see you all tomorrow."

Falkner walks off to the gym as our heroes enter the Pokémon Center. Our heroes eat dinner and then head into their rooms. Rob and Raichu are on the top bunk as Rick is below him. Stephen is on the top bunk with Pikachu as Melissa is on the bottom. Lucario is against the dresser by the window.

"I can't wait for tomorrow," Melissa says.

"Well you should since this will be your first official gym battle," Lucario states, "Sadly Rick will be leaving us later on."

"Yeah but I promise you we see me again and hopefully I'll be able to rejoin you guys," Rick says.

"Let's head to bed since tomorrow will be a big day," Rob states.

"Goodnight," Stephen says.

Our heroes head to bed and the next day our heroes wake up, get showers, eat breakfast, and then head out to go to the Violet City Gym.

"I'm so excited about today!" Melissa shouts.

"Well let's get there then," Stephen says with Pikachu on his shoulder.

Our group exits the Pokémon Center and comes to the Violet City Gym. When our heroes enter the gym Rob, Stephen, Rick, Raichu, and Lucario go off to the side as Melissa goes forth to the battle field. Falkner walks to the area and goes to his position.

"Let the best trainer win," Falkner says," Noctowl you're up first!"

Falkner throws his Poké Ball and has Noctowl appear.

"Oddish you can be first!" Melissa shouts throwing her Poké Ball.

Oddish appears and the judge begins the battle.

"Ladies first," Falkner says.

"How kind of you," Melissa says, "Oddish use Tackle!"

"Noctowl use Tackle too!" Falkner shouts.

Oddish and Noctowl collide with Tackle. The two continuously use Tackle.

"Finish Oddish with Peck!" Falkner shouts.

"Oddish use Razor Leaf!" Melissa shouts.

Noctowl goes for a Peck but Oddish blocks with a Razor Leaf and so Noctowl faints.

"A grass-type beating a flying-type?" Falkner questions returning Noctowl, "Dodrio beat that plant!"

Falkner throws his Poké Ball and so Dodrio appears.

"Razor Leaf!" Melissa shouts.

"End Oddish with Drill Peck!" Falkner shouts.

Dodrio gets hit with Razor Leaf but faints Oddish with Drill Peck.

"Oddish you did great," Melissa says returning Oddish, "Pichu you're up!"

Melissa throws her Poké Ball and has Pichu appears.

"An electric-type?" Falkner questions, "Dodrio Tri-Attack!"

"Pichu use…" Melissa goes to say.

"Volt Tackle!" Stephen shouts.

Pichu starts running and hits Dodrio with Volt Tackle fainting Dodrio but badly hurts itself.

"Pichu had to bred from Stephen or Rob's Pikachu or Raichu," Falkner says returning Dodrio, "Pidgeot this is all you!"

Falkner throws his Poké Ball and has Pidgeot appear.

"Spark!" Melissa shouts.

"Pidgeot use Quick Attack!" Falkner shouts.

Pidgeot flies towards Pichu.

"Iron Tail!" Melissa shouts.

Pichu combines Spark and Iron Tail and hits Pidgeot in the beak.

"Now use Quick Attack!" Melissa shouts.

"Beat that baby with a Wing Attack!" Falkner shouts.

Pichu uses Quick Attack on Pidgeot but Pidgeot sends Pichu back down with a Wing Attack fainting Pichu.

"Bred from Stephen's Pokémon or Rob's Raichu?" Melissa questions returning Pichu and looking over at Raichu and Pikachu, "They are unbeatable…"

"One more Pokémon or are you giving up?" Falkner asks.

"How about never!" Melissa replies throwing her Poké Ball.

Chikorita appears on the field.

"Quick Attack!" Falkner shouts.

"Vine Whip!" Melissa shouts.

Pidgeot flies for Chikorita but gets tied up by Vine Whip.

"Razor Leaf!" Melissa shouts.

Chikorita uses Razor Leaf on Pidgeot.

"Whirlwind!" Falkner shouts.

Pidgeot uses Whirlwind and breaks free from Chikorita.

"Use Tackle!" Melissa shouts.

Chikorita runs for Pidgeot.

"Whirlwind!" Falkner shouts.

Chikorita out runs the Whirlwind and therefore hits Pidgeot with Tackle. Pidgeot flies backwards and somehow faints as Chikorita starts glowing.

"Is it evolving?" Falkner asks returning Pidgeot.

Chikorita evolves into Bayleef. Stephen, Rob, Raichu, and Lucario run to Melissa.

"You won!" Stephen shouts with Pikachu still on his shoulder.

Melissa starts to cheer as her Bayleef runs to her. Falkner walks over to Melissa.

"Thanks for the great battle," Melissa says retuning Bayleef.

"And thank you," Falkner states, "For winning I'll gladly give you the Zephyr Badge."

Falkner hands Melissa the Zephyr Badge and Melissa cheers with the badge in her hand.

"Well Falkner it was great seeing you again I have to admit," Stephen says.

"It sure was Stephen," Falkner admits.

Stephen and Falkner shake hands and then our heroes exit the gym waving bye to Falkner who waves by back.

"Well this is where I best be going," Rick states.

"Take care bro," Rob says.

"You too guys," Rick says.

Rick walks off to Olivine City waving bye as our heroes wave bye back.

"I'm going to miss him," Lucario admits.

"So will I," Stephen says.

"Well our next stop is Azalea Town," Melissa says interrupting the moment.

Our heroes head off the opposite way of Rick.


	5. Chapter 5

As our heroes continue on to Azalea Town they feel weird without Rick by their side.

"Even though Rick met us halfway in Sinnoh it still feels weird without him," Stephen states staring at Pikachu on his shoulder.

"It sure does cuz," Rob states, "We'll meet up with him again when we get to Olivine City."

"How long with that take?" Lucario asks.

"Couple days," Melissa replies, "We still have three more gyms to go."

Melissa and Stephen are leading the way as they hold hands. Rob is behind Stephen with Raichu as Lucario is behind Melissa.

"Hey the Charicific Valley is up ahead!" Stephen shouts.

"We should go see your Charizard," Rob states.

Our heroes run to Charicific Valley as he starts getting late.

"It's getting late should we see if we can stay?" Melissa asks.

"I don't think anyone is home," Lucario replies.

Stephen walks up to the steel door and knocks. The steel door opens and therefore our heroes enter. As our heroes enter Stephen notices his Charizard.

"Charizard!" Stephen shouts.

Charizard turns and sees Stephen. Charizard runs towards Stephen and the two hug.

"Man Charizard it is great to see you again," Stephen states.

"We last seen you back in the Sinnoh League," Rob announces.

"You were so amazing in the battle," Lucario states.

"Is this where you first met?" Melissa asks.

"Yeah I got Charizard here when Ash was leaving his Charizard here to train," Stephen replies.

Coming to our heroes is Ash's Charizard.

"Speaking of him," Rob says.

"It's like a small reunion," Lucario states, "Al we need is Ash, Brock, Dawn, and Rick."

"What about Misty, May, and Max?" Melissa asks.

"They're all doing their own stuff," Stephen replies, "Misty is the Cerulean Gym Leader, May is here in Johto doing contests, Ash heads back home as Brock is studying to become a Pokémon Doctor and as for Dawn I have no clue but she is back home."

"Wait did you say May is here?" Rob asks.

"That's what she said back at the Wallace Cup," Lucario replies.

"Wow, I may met May," Melissa says, "That would be so cool."

"You guys need a place to say?" a girl asks, "Stephen and Rob?"

Walking to our heroes is a female Charizard named Charla and Liza.

"If you don't mind Liza," Rob says on one knee, "How about we go off together as well."

"Oh no not another Brock," Liza says while laughing.

Stephen pulls Rob away by his ear.

"Liza I like you to meet my girlfriend Melissa," Stephen states, "And Melissa this if our friend Liza."

"Nice to meet you," Melissa says.

"Yes it is," Liza states.

"So Liza how are the Charizard doing these days?" Rob asks.

"They are all doing excellent," Liza replies.

"I can see mine is doing great along with Ash's," Stephen says as he pets both Charizard.

"Yeah they been training together all these days ever since you first left them here back in your journey," Liza announces.

"They must have grew very close because of it," Melissa says.

"They seem like brother now," Lucario states.

"They basically are brothers," Liza says yawning.

"Don't yawn because it will make me tired," Lucario says.

"We need to get to sleep now," Rob explains, "We got to head off to Azalea Town tomorrow for Melissa's second gym battle."

"Melissa's that's cool how you are following in Stephen's footsteps basically," Liza admits.

"It is but I'm not going to be as great as Stephen," Melissa says

"Who knows?" Stephen questions, "Maybe you will."

"Well follow me so I can show you where to sleep," Liza states.

Our heroes follow Liza to her cabin. Liza points our heroes to where they all can sleep. Our heroes go to their rooms and fall asleep. The next morning our heroes get up and have breakfast. After breakfast our heroes wave bye to Liza and head off to Azalea Town and on their way to Azalea Town our heroes reach the Union Cave. As our heroes enter the Union Cave, Melissa notices a Vulpix.

"It's so cute!" Melissa shouts.

"Catch it then," Stephen states, "It will come in handy with your next gym battle."

"The Vulpix seems to be a tough once," Lucario says.

"Weaken this Vulpix before catching it," Rob explains.

Melissa throws her Poké Ball.

"Pichu come on out!" Melissa shouts.

Pichu appears in front of Vulpix.

"Pichu use Iron Tail!" Melissa shouts.

Pichu uses Iron Tail and hits Vulpix. Vulpix comes back at Pichu with a Flamethrower.

"Dodge the use Thunderbolt!" Melissa shouts.

Pichu dodges the Flamethrower barely and then uses Thunderbolt and paralyzes Vulpix while taking damage itself. Melissa throws a Poké Ball and captures Vulpix so Melissa picks the Poké Ball up.

"I caught a Vulpix!" Melissa shouts cheering.

Pichu climbs up on Melissa and sits on her shoulder just like Stephen's Pikachu does with Stephen.

"Looks like's Pikachu's daughter wants to copy her father," Stephen states.

"I still can't believe Pikachu bed with another trainer's Pikachu and they let you have the egg," Lucario says.

"It's not that hard to believe," Rob states.

"Well…" Lucario goes to say.

Our heroes continue their way through the Union Cave until they exit and head off to Azalea Town. As our heroes enter Azalea Town they notice it is taken over by Team Rocket.

"What's going on here?" Melissa asks.

"Team Rocket is trying to take over the Slowpoke Well," Stephen states.

"Let's stop them before they get away this time," Rob announces.

"We need to trap them," Lucario says.

Our heroes run off towards Azalea Town but three members of Team Rocket and their Pokémon surround our heroes and trap them inside the Slowpoke Well.

"What brings you trainers here?" Team Rocket member one asks.

"I'm here for my second gym battle," Melissa replies.

"How how cute," Team Rocket member two says.

"Well too bad for that dream because you'll be giving all of us your Pokémon," Team Rocket member three states.

"I like to see you try," Stephen admits.

Nidoking, Golbat, Nidoqueen, Persian, Weezing, Arbok, Muk, Magneton, and Venomoth close in on our heroes.

"Blaziken come on out!" Stephen shouts throwing his Poké Ball, "Pikachu, and Lucario get ready to battle!"

Blaziken appears next to Pikachu and Lucario.

"Gallade and Garchomp come on out and help Raichu!" Rob says throwing two Poké Balls.

Gallade and Garchomp appear next to Raichu.

"Vulpix and Bayleef come on out!" Melissa shouts throwing her Poké Balls, "Pichu get ready too!"

Vulpix and Bayleef appear as Pichu jumps into battle next to her father.

"Guess we'll do this the hard way," Team Rocket member one says.

"Pikachu, Volt Tackle!" Stephen shouts, "Lucario, Blaze Kick! Blaziken, Overheat!"

"Garchomp, Hyper Beam!" Rob shouts, "Raichu, Thunder! Gallade, Shadow Ball!"

"Bayleef, Razor Leaf!" Melissa shouts, "Pichu, Thunderbolt! Vulpix, Flamethrower!"

"Attack!" the Team Rocket members shout.

All the Team Rocket Pokémon start attacking our heroes' Pokémon but all nine end up fainting because of the teamwork of our heroes' Pokémon.

"We better get out of here!" Team Rocket member three shouts.

Team Rocket returns their Pokémon and runs out of the well.

"Hold it!" Lucario shouts.

Our heroes run after Team Rocket and when they arrive out of Slowpoke Well they notice Team Rocket is fleeing.

"Stop!" Lucario shouts.

Lucario throws Aura Spheres at Team Rocket.

"Lucario knock it off," Stephen says putting his hand on Lucario's shoulder, "We'll get them some other time."

Lucario calms down as our heroes return their Pokémon. Pikachu jumps onto Stephen's shoulder as Pichu jumps onto Melissa's shoulder.

"We scared them all?" Rob questions, "Man Team Rocket is so pathetic."

"They probably got what they needed," Stephen states.

"Well we will stop them sooner or later but for now let's head to the Pokémon Center and rest up for my battle tomorrow," Melissa announces.

Our heroes walk off to the Pokémon Center and when they enter Rob goes straight for Nurse Joy but Stephen quickly grabs his ear and drags him into the dining room. Our heroes eat, then shower, and lastly head to bed. The next morning our heroes get ready and head off to the Azalea Gym. When our heroes enter the gym they don't see anyone.

"Hello is anyone here?" Melissa asks, "I'm here for a gym battle."

No response but flying behind our heroes is a Scyther and a man.

"What was that?" Lucario asks.

"Bugsy," Rob replies.

Scyther and Bugsy jump in front of our heroes and scare Melissa.

"Finally a challenger," Bugsy says, "I was getting bored."

"How is a guy like you bored?" Rob asks.

"I swore he was a she," Stephen says looking back and forth.

"He sure does look like one," Lucario states.

"Anyway…" Busy says clearing his throat.

"Let's battle!" Melissa shouts.

"Ariados come on out to battle!" Bugsy shouts throwing a Poké Ball.

Ariados appears as Stephen, Rob, Raichu, and Lucario move to the side.

"Oddish come out!" Melissa shouts throwing her Poké Ball.

Oddish appears in front of Ariados.

"String Shot!" Bugsy shouts.

"Oddish use Razor Leaf!" Melissa shouts.

Oddish breaks the String Shot and hits Ariados with Razor Leaf.

"Poison Sting!" Bugsy shout.

"Dodge it and then use Mega Drain!" Melissa shouts.

Oddish dodges the Poison Sting and then uses Mega Drain which has Oddish start to glow.

"Oddish is evolving!" Rob shouts.

Oddish evolves into Gloom.

"Sweet now use Sludge Bomb!" Melissa shouts.

Gloom hits Ariados and makes it faint.

"A grass-type beating a bug?" Bug questions returning Ariados, "Butterfree you're up!"

Bugsy throws his Poké Ball and out comes Butterfree.

"Tackle!" Bugsy shouts.

"Tackle as well!" Melissa shouts.

Butterfree and Gloom collide with Tackle.

"Acid!" Melissa shouts.

"Psychic!" Bugsy shouts.

Butterfree uses Psychic and then sends Acid back at Gloom.

"Tackle!" Bugsy shouts.

"Razor Leaf!" Melissa shouts.

Butterfree goes for Tackle but gets stopped by Razor Leaf from Gloom.

"Mega Drain!" Melissa shouts.

Gloom uses Mega Drain and faints Butterfree.

"This is getting very annoying," Bugsy says returning Butterfree," Scyther finish her off!"

Scyther jumps into the battle.

"Scyther, Quick Attack!" Bugsy shouts.

Scyther uses Quick Attack and faints Gloom instantly.

"You did great," Melissa says returning Gloom.

"So how about giving up?" Bugsy asks.

"Never!" Melissa shouts throwing her Poké Ball.

Vulpix appears on the field.

"Use Flamethrower!" Melissa shouts.

"Dodge and use U-Turn!" Bugsy shouts.

Scyther goes to dodge by it wasn't fast enough so it gets hit with Flamethrower.

"Quick Attack!" Melissa shouts.

"Slash!" Bugsy shouts.

Vulpix uses Quick Attack and ends up getting hit with the Slash.

"Finish with Fire Spin!" Melissa shouts.

Vulpix surrounds Scyther with Fire Spin and makes Scyther faint.

"Impossible," Bugsy says returning Scyther.

Stephen, Rob, Raichu, and Lucario run to Melissa who is returning Vulpix. Bugsy walks to Melissa.

"Well you have done well," Bugsy says, "Take this Hive Badge to prove your victory here."

Melissa takes the Hive Badge from Bugsy and cheers. Later that night our heroes have dinner and take showers, they now are in their bedroom. Melissa is on the bottom bunk with Pichu as Stephen is below Rob with Pikachu. Lucario is above Melissa as Raichu is next to Rob.

"This trainer stuff is fun," Melissa says.

"It sure is," Stephen says.

"You got two badges so six to go," Rob announces.

"Where is the next gym?" Lucario asks.

"Goldenrod City," Rob replies, "It's close but we have to go through the Illex Forest first."

"Well we're heading off to Goldenrod City tomorrow," Melissa says, "Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight," the others say.

Our heroes head off to bed and then the next morning our heroes head off to Goldenrod City.


	6. Chapter 6

Walking through Illex Forest is our heroes: Stephen, Melissa, Rob, Lucario, and Raichu. Stephen has Pikachu on his shoulder as Melissa has Pichu on hers. Stephen and Melissa are holding hands.

"I sense a lot of Pokémon," Lucario says.

"Some in the sky, some in the trees, some on the ground, and some in the water," Rob states, "Yeah we know Lucario so thanks."

"I sense one that is from Sinnoh though," Lucario states.

"There are Pokémon in Johto that are in Sinnoh," Stephen explains.

"From that is only from Sinnoh," Lucario announces.

"But how?" Melissa asks.

Our heroes hear a cry from a Pokémon.

"That sounds like a Togekiss!" Rob shouts.

Our heroes run to the cry and see a Togekiss being attacked by a Houndoom.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Stephen shouts.

Pikachu jumps into the air and uses Thunderbolt on Houndoom which makes the Houndoom run off. Melissa goes to the weaken Togekiss. The Togekiss fall and reveals an egg.

"So it was protecting its egg," Lucario says.

Rob walks to the Togekiss and touches it.

"Togekiss died for it child," Rob states.

Melissa starts to cry.

"What about this egg?" Melissa asks.

"You should take it and raise the Togepi when it hatches," Stephen replies.

"Why me?" Melissa asks.

"You're a new trainer and you would be a great mother," Rob replies.

Rob picks up the egg and hands it to Melissa. Melissa takes the egg as tears fall from her face. Rob picks Togekiss up.

"We need to give a good burial for Togekiss," Rob says, "Cuz have Garchomp use Dig."

Stephen shakes his head and then takes the Poké Ball.

"Garchomp use Dig!" Stephen shouts.

Garchomp appears and starts digging.

"Okay that's enough," Rob says.

Rob puts Togekiss in the hole and then Garchomp covers the Togekiss up. Rob stands up and returns Garchomp. Pikachu jumps onto Stephen's shoulder.

"We should give a moment of silence," Lucario says.

Our heroes stand at the gravesite as the egg, Melissa is holding, starts to glow.

"What's happening?" Melissa asks.

"It's hatching," Stephen replies.

The egg hatches and appears from the egg is Togepi.

"Now since Togepi has laid eyes on you you're the mother," Rob states.

Melissa stares at Togepi who stares back. Rob grabs his backpack and takes out a bottle and puts food in it.

"It's time to learn how to feed," Rob states.

Rob gives Melissa the bottle and helps her feed Togepi. After feeding Rob and Melissa wash Togepi and once Togepi was done with its bath Melissa put Togepi in a Poké Ball.

"How do you know this stuff?" Melissa asks.

"Despite being a Pokémon Master I too am a great breeder," Rob replies.

"Yeah him and Brock helped each other a lot back in our journeys," Stephen explains.

"They also helped us all too," Lucario announces.

"That's a good thing to know," Melissa admits.

"Yeah so let's get out of here and get into Goldenrod City," Rob declares.

Our heroes head off as Melissa put the Poké Ball away and then grabs Stephen's hand. Our heroes arrive to Goldenrod City by dusk so our heroes head for the Poké Center. Again Rob falls for Nurse Joy.

"My beautiful nurse can we go on a date tonight?" Rob asks.

"Um…" Nurse Joy goes to say.

Stephen grabs Robs' ear and pulls Rob away.

"You and Brock will never learn we you?" Stephen asks.

Lucario, Raichu, and Melissa laugh. Our heroes then eat dinner, show, and head to bed, the next morning the heroes head off out into Goldenrod City.

"What should we do?" Melissa asks, "Go to the gym or go shopping?"

"Whatever you want," Stephen replies.

"Melissa you should go for the badge and the shopping," Rob states.

"Yes please," Lucario says.

Our heroes head off for the Goldenrod Gym. As our heroes enter the gym they see Whitney and her Miltank.

"Oh no you have come back to make fun of me," Whitney says to Stephen.

"I have not," Stephen says with a laugh, "Though it was funny that you cried after you lost to me."

Melissa moves Stephen out of the way.

"Hello my name is Melissa and I like a challenge for the badge," Melissa states.

"Alright but it's going to be one-on-one and I chose Miltank," Whitney explains.

"Be careful against her Miltank," Rob announces.

Whitney, her Miltank, and Melissa go off to the field as Stephen, Rob, Raichu, and Lucario go to sit.

"Bayleef come on out!" Melissa shouts throwing her Poké Ball.

Bayleef appears in front of Miltank.

"Rollout!" Whitney shouts.

"Stop it by using Vine Whip!" Melissa shouts.

Miltank uses Rollout but gets stopped by Bayleef and the Vine Whips.

"Razor Leaf!" Melissa shouts.

Miltank gets hit by Razor Leaf.

"Attract!" Whitney shouts.

"Energy Ball!" Melissa shouts.

Miltank uses Attract but he has no effect on Bayleef so the Energy Ball hits Miltank.

"Stomp!" Whitney shouts.

"Razor Leaf!" Melissa shouts.

Miltank goes to use Stomp but gets tripped over by Razor Leaf.

"Finish with a Body Slam!" Melissa shouts.

Bayleef uses Body Slam and faints Miltank. Whitney runs to Miltank as Melissa returns her Bayleef and then walks to Whitney.

"Is your Miltank alright?" Melissa asks.

"Yeah thanks for being concerned," Whitney says returning Miltank.

Stephen, Rob, Lucario, and Raichu walk towards Whitney and Melissa.

"Miltank is a strong one," Lucario says.

"Why can't Stephen be nice like all of you?" Whitney asks.

"Hey I am nice," Stephen says grinning.

Whitney rolls her eyes.

"For successfully beating me I will reward you this Plain Badge," Whitney states.

Whitney hands the Plain Badge to Melissa who takes it and cheers.

"Well I'm going shopping and maybe you should too," Whitney announces.

"That's what we are about to do," Rob explains.

"Okay well take care guys," Whitney says.

Our heroes wave by to Whitney as she waves by back. Our heroes exit the gym.

"While you are shopping I'm going to buy new supplies," Rob states.

"I'll go with you and leave the lovers alone," Lucario says laughing.

Melissa and Stephen laugh. Rob, Raichu, and Lucario walk off to go buy supplies as Stephen and Melissa go shopping. Melissa and Stephen went shopping for clothes and accessories. After shopping Stephen and Melissa go into the café. Stephen and Melissa order food after they sit down.

"So how do you like being a Pokémon Trainer?" Stephen asks.

"It's awesome!" Melissa replies, "I'm still glad to have you with me because I really missed you."

"I miss you too," Stephen states, "I always had you on my mind when I was on my journey."

"Aw that is so adorable," Melissa says, "I love you."

Stephen smiles.

"I love you too," Stephen says.

Stephen and Melissa get their food and begin to each. Pichu and Pikachu are also eating. After they finish eating Rob calls Stephen on his Pokégear.

"Hello?" Stephen answers the Pokégear.

"Cuz get outside now," Rob says, "Team Rocket is trying to take over the Radio Tower!"

"God they need to quit this," Stephen says, "On my way."

Stephen hangs up the Pokégear and pays the bill. Pichu jumps on Melissa's shoulder as Pikachu jumps on Stephen's shoulder. Stephen is now angry.

"What's wrong?" Melissa asks.

"Team Rocket," Stephen replies, "Let's go."

Stephen and Melissa run out and head to the Radio Tower and when they arrive outside of the Radio Tower they see Rob, Raichu, and Lucario standing at the entrance. Stephen and Melissa walk to Rob, Raichu, and Lucario.

"Officer Jenny and her team are in there dealing with Team Rocket," Rob states.

"Don't worry I controlled Brock around her," Lucario says laughing.

Stephen sees a man backed against a window on the top floor of the Radio Tower.

"We should help," Stephen states, "Let's get to the top floor."

Our heroes run into the Radio Tower and head for the upstairs room. As our heroes run through the Radio Tower, Officer Jenny, her team, Arcanine, and Growlithe are fighting back Team Rocket. Stephen and the group easily get through due to Officer Jenny and her team keeping Team Rocket busy on every floor of the Radio Tower. Now outside of the Radio Tower it is surrounded and our heroes finally make it to the top floor where the owner is surrounded by a Team Rocket Execute and his Tyranitar and Houndoom.

"Stop this now!" Melissa shouts.

The executive turns around.

"How dare you interrupt the almighty Matt," Matt states.

"What kind of evil name is that?" Lucario asks laughing.

Houndoom and Tyranitar move towards our heroes.

"Now you disrespect my great name?" Matt questions, "You will all pay. Attack!"

Tyranitar and Houndoom use Hyper Beam on Lucario. Stephen runs to Lucario and takes the Hyper Beam with Lucario. The two are sent towards a wall.

"Lucario are you alright?" Stephen asks.

"Not that hurt but I do want to fight them," Lucario replies.

"Lucario you should rest so you don't get hurt worse," Stephen states.

"Alright," Lucario says, "Thanks."

Stephen angrily gets up and turns to Matt.

"You will pay for that!" Stephen shouts grabbing a Poké Ball, "Melissa go watch Lucario!"

Melissa runs to Lucario as Stephen throws his Poké Ball. From the Poké Ball comes Tyranitar.

"Feraligatr come help too!" Rob shouts throwing his Poké Ball

Feraligatr appears beside Typhlosion.

"Tyranitar, Dark Pulse!" Matt shouts, "Houndoom, Flamethrower!"

"Flamethrower back!" Stephen shouts.

"Hydro Pump!" Rob shouts.

Typhlosion and Houndoom's Flamethrower collide but Typhlosion's Flamethrower overpowers Houndoom's as Feraligatr's Hydro Pump obliterates Tyranitar's Dark Pulse. Houndoom and Tyranitar get badly injured.

"I will not lose!" Matt shouts.

"I'm the champion of this region and he is a master of Pokémon!" Stephen shouts.

"All lies!" Matt shouts.

"Typhlosion, Blast Burn!" Stephen shouts.

"Feraligatr, Hydro Cannon!" Rob shouts.

Matt was too slow to command Houndoom and Tyranitar so they both get hit by Blast Burn and Hydro Cannon.

"Wow, they are strong…" Melissa says shocked.

"Magnificent," Lucario says.

"Hyper Beam!" Matt shouts.

"Flare Blitz!" Stephen shouts.

"Aqua Tail!" Rob shouts.

Typhlosion burns his way through the Hyper Beam and knocks out Houndoom with Flare Blitz as Aqua Tail splits Hyper Beam in half and faints Tyranitar. Both Tyranitar and Houndoom fly backwards to Matt who is scared.

"I suspect you to be leaving… wait no how about you stay?" Stephen questions.

Officer Jenny and her team come into the room and arrest Matt and his Pokémon. Jenny's team takes Matt and his Pokémon away.

"Thank you for your help," Officer Jenny says.

Rob gets on one knee.

"It was all my plan my beauty," Rob states, "Now how about a lovely date?"

"Stephen, Lucario isn't doing well!" Melissa shouts.

Stephen ignores Rob and turns to Lucario and runs to him.

"It is my time to go," Lucario says.

"No it's not!" Stephen shouts.

"I'm sorry for not being so respectful to you and our friends," Lucario says, "To be honest I love you Stephen. You are like my father."

"I love you too Lucario but you can't go," Stephen says, "I need you."

Stephen picks Lucario up.

"Let's go now!" Stephen shouts.

Rob returns Feraligatr and Typhlosion as Pikachu jumps onto Rob's shoulder. Stephen starts running off with Melissa and Rob following behind.

"Thank you Stephen," Lucario says.

Lucario closes his eyes and then minutes later Stephen arrives to the Pokémon Center and gives Lucario to Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy and Chansey take Lucario to the back room. Our heroes wait patiently. Nurse Joy comes out of the room so Stephen stands up with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"How is he doing?" Stephen asks.

"He is doing much better now so you guys should go eat and rest up," Nurse Joy replies, "Lucario will be able to leave tomorrow."

"May I see him please?" Stephen asks.

"You sure can," Nurse Joy replies.

Stephen walks into the back room and goes to Lucario's bed.

"How do you feel Lucario?" Stephen asks.

"I feel much better thanks to you," Lucario replies.

"I only brought you here," Stephen states.

"That's the point," Lucario says, "I was rude to you and you still cared about me."

"Well you got an attitude that I have," Stephen announces, "I got use to it."

Lucario laughs.

"Well I promise I will become a better friend," Lucario states.

"Alright Lucario," Stephen says, "Goodnight, love you."

"Goodnight," Lucario says with a tear falling down his face, "Love you too."

Stephen pats Lucario's head and then walks out. Nurse Joy goes back into Lucario's room as our heroes go eat and after eating, they shower and then head off to bed. Rob is on the bottom of the bunk bed as Stephen is on the top bunk above Melissa. Raichu, Pichu, and Pikachu are on the floor cuddled together.

"Lucario sure is tough," Melissa states.

"Yeah he sure is tough," Stephen says.

"We better head off to bed so we can head off to Ecruteak City for Melissa's next gym battle," Rob states.

"Yeah and hopefully Lucario will be feeling much better," Stephen says.

"Yeah, well goodnight guys," Melissa says.

Our heroes fall asleep and then the next morning our heroes wake up, eat breakfast, and go into the main room where they see Lucario looking healthier than ever. Our heroes walk over to Lucario.

"Good morning," Lucario says, "I'm feeling way better."

"We are doing well ourselves," Stephen says.

Pikachu jumps from Stephen's shoulder onto Lucario's.

Nurse Joy walks to our heroes.

"Well Lucario is doing much better," Nurse Joy states.

"That's good because we have to head off now," Rob announces.

Our heroes say goodbye to Nurse Joy and then head off.

"So where is Ecruteak City guys?" Melissa asks petting Pichu on her shoulder.

"We'll show you the way," Stephen replies.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Lucario asks, "Let's go!"

Lucario starts to run off as our heroes follow behind.


	7. Chapter 7

Our heroes, Stephen, Rob, Melissa, Raichu, and Lucario with Pikachu and Pichu are on their way to Ecruteak City for Melissa's fourth gym battle. They have just come from Goldenrod City and they are about to enter the National Park.

"Maybe we should skip over the National Park," Stephen says with Pikachu back on his shoulder.

"How come?" Melissa asks.

"Well it consists of many bug Pokémon," Rob replies.

"Afraid of bugs is she?" Lucario questions, "Well no worry we'll protect her."

"We are just passing through so need to worry," Melissa says.

Our heroes enter the National Park and in the center of the park is a beautiful fountain. Melissa runs to the fountain and ends up disturbing many bug-type Pokémon. Every single bug Pokémon surrounds Melissa. Melissa screams as she sees Scyther, Beedrill, Pinsir, Parasect, Venomoth, and Ariados. Our heroes run to Melissa and see the many bug Pokémon surround her.

"Help me!" Melissa shouts.

"There are so many," Lucario says.

"We need to set her free," Rob states.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Stephen shouts.

Pikachu jumps off Stephen's shoulder and uses Thunderbolt. The Thunderbolt hits every single bug Pokémon and makes them flee. Melissa runs to Stephen crying has she holds him tight. Stephen wraps his arms around Melissa.

"I hate bugs!" Melissa shouts.

"It's alright," Stephen states.

Running towards our heroes is a male rocker.

"My name is Mike Kosarich and I saw your Thunderbolt," Mike states.

"What about that Thunderbolt?" Lucario asks.

"I want to challenge your Pikachu and Pichu against my Elekid and Electabuzz," Mike says.

"I'm down," Stephen says.

"Alright," Melissa questions.

"I'm ref," Rob states.

Mike sees Rob's Raichu.

"Dude my Electivire so is facing your Raichu next," Mike says.

"You're on," Rob says.

Raichu stares confused as he and Rob go off to the side. Melissa, Mike, and Stephen go their positions as Lucario walks behind Rob and Raichu. Mike throws two Poké Balls releasing Elekid and Electabuzz. Pichu and Pikachu jump of their owner's shoulder and onto the battle field.

"Alright this is a two-on-two tag battle and when both Pokémon on one side are down this is over," Rob states, "Begin!"

"Elekid, Spark!" Mike shouts, "Electabuzz, Thunderbolt!"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Stephen shouts.

"Pichu, ThunderShock!" Melissa shouts.

Elekid's Spark and Pichu's ThunderShock collide inflecting damage on each other as Pikachu's and Electabuzz's Thunderbolt collides and explodes.

"What awesome power dude," Mike states.

"You call that power than try this!" Stephen shouts, "Pikachu use Thunder!"

"Thunderbolt!" Melissa shouts.

"Elekid, ThunderShock!" Mike shouts," Electabuzz, Thunder!"

Pichu's Thunderbolt obliterates Elekid's ThunderShock and therefore faints Elekid. Pikachu and Electabuzz's Thunder collides and explodes.

"Elekid is unable to battle!" Rob shouts.

"They both are strong," Mike says returning Elekid, "Electabuzz, Shock Wave!"

"Discharge!" Melissa shouts.

Shock Wave heads for Pichu so Pikachu automatically uses Volt Tackle and starts running for Electabuzz. Volt Tackle hits Electabuzz sending it backwards. Pichu gets Discharge on Electabuzz and so Electabuzz faints.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle so Stephen and Melissa is the victor!" Rob shouts.

Stephen and Melissa cheer as Rob and Raichu go to the field. Mike returns his Electabuzz and calls out Electivire. Melissa soon goes to the side as her Pichu jumps on her shoulder as Stephen goes to be ref as he Pikachu jumps on his shoulder.

"This is a one-on-one battle with Raichu and Electabuzz," Stephen states, "When either Pokémon are unable to battle then this match is over. Begin!"

"Raichu use Thunder!" Rob shouts.

"Electivire use Thunder too!" Mike shouts.

The two Thunders collide and explode.

"Iron Tail!" Rob shouts.

"ThunderPunch!" Mike shouts.

Electivire cancels Raichu's Iron Tail with ThunderPunch.

"Shock Wave!" Mike shouts.

"Quick Attack and then Thunderbolt!" Rob shouts.

Electivire uses Shockwave as Raichu dodges Shock Wave with Quick Attack. Raichu then uses Thunderbolt on Electivire.

"Finish this with Giga Impact!" Mike shouts.

"Volt Tackle!" Rob shouts.

Electivire uses Giga Impact but Raichu sprints through it with Volt Tackle and hits Electivire head on. Electivire falls over out cold.

"Electivire is unable to battle therefore Rob and Raichu win!" Stephen shouts.

Rob smirks as his Raichu cheers. Mike returns his Electivire and then walks over to Rob. The two shake hands.

"You did so great," Mike says, "I have to go now so I'll see you all around."

Mike walks off waving bye as our heroes wave bye back. Stephen and Rob walk over to Melissa and Lucario with Raichu.

"It's getting late so we should be going," Lucario says, "At least out of this park."

Stephen laughs as our heroes head off to Ecruteak City but stop and eat dinner and then rest in the woods. The next morning our heroes eat breakfast and then continue onto Ecruteak City. Once arriving to Ecruteak City our heroes go to the gym. Rob, Lucario, Raichu, and Stephen walk to the side lines as Melissa walks onto the field.

"I'm here for a gym battle," Melissa states.

Appearing to the field is Morty. Pichu jumps off Melissa's shoulder.

"Welcome to the Ecruteak Gym," Morty says, "My name is Morty."

"I'm Melissa and this here is my partner Pichu," Melissa announces.

"So familiar," Morty says.

Morty notices Stephen and Rob off at the side lines.

"Stephen and Rob," Morty says, "So Melissa let's begin our battle.

Morty throws a Poké Ball.

"Gastly, I choose you!" Morty shouts.

Gastly appears onto the field.

"Togepi come on out!" Melissa shouts throwing her Poké Ball.

Togepi appears on the field.

"This won't do anything," Rob says.

"Lick!" Morty shouts.

"Metronome!" Melissa shouts.

Gastly's Lick effects Togepi and makes her flinch.

"Curse!" Morty shouts.

"Metronome!" Melissa shouts.

Gastly uses Curse and then from Togepi comes a Psychic that faints Gastly.

"What luck," Morty says returning Gastly, "Haunter you're up!"

Morty throws a Poké Ball and then Haunter appears on the field.

"Metronome!" Melissa shouts.

"Confuse Ray!" Morty shouts.

Haunter hits Togepi with Confuse Ray confusing Togepi. Togepi constantly hurts herself until she faints.

"Good job," Melissa says returning Togepi, "Gloom this is all you!"

Melissa throws a Poké Ball which brings Gloom out.

"Lick!" Morty shouts.

"Dodge then use a Razor Leaf!" Melissa shouts.

Gloom dodges Lick and hits Haunter with Razor Leaf.

"Confuse Ray!" Morty shouts.

"Giga Drain!" Melissa shouts.

Gloom hits Haunter with Giga Drain and harms Haunter more.

"Finish with Magical Leaf!" Melissa shouts.

Gloom hits Haunter with Magical Leaf and faints Haunter.

"This chick can be tough," Morty says returning Haunter, "Gengar win this!"

Morty throws his last Poké Ball and brings out Gengar.

"Giga Drain!" Melissa shouts.

"Shadow Ball!" Morty shouts.

Shadow Ball hits Gloom and makes her faint.

"You did great," Melissa says returning Gloom, "Pichu this is now up to you."

Pichu jumps into the battle.

"Use Night Shade!" Morty shouts.

"Iron Tail!" Melissa shouts.

Pichu goes to use Iron Tail but gets knocked down by Night Shade.

"Thunderbolt!" Melissa shouts.

"Shadow Ball!" Morty shouts.

Gengar gets hit with Thunderbolt.

"Iron Tail!" Melissa shouts.

Pichu sends the Shadow Ball back at Gengar with Iron Tail.

"Dodge and then use Shadow Ball again!" Morty shouts.

Gengar dodges the Shadow Ball and uses another. Pichu gets hit by the Shadow Ball and faints. Melissa quickly runs to Pichu and grabs her as our heroes walk to Melissa as does Morty.

"You did great but you're going to need more training to beat me," Morty states.

"Alright then I better get training," Melissa says.

"First let your Pokémon relax," Lucario declares.

Our heroes go to the Pokémon Center. Rob sees Nurse Joy but before he could run to her Stephen's Toxicroak pops out and Poison Jabs Rob and then drags Rob away. Stephen watches Toxicroak pull Rob away.

"That was surprisingly scary…" Stephen says.

Stephen returns Toxicroak and then Melissa gives Nurse Joy her Pokémon. Soon after our heroes have lunch and after lunch our heroes decide to walk around Ecruteak City after Melissa gets her Pokémon back.


	8. Chapter 8

Our heroes with Lucario, Pichu, Pikachu, and Raichu are looking at the theme of Ecruteak City. Our heroes see the Burned Tower and then the Tin Tower.

"Why haven't they fix the tower?" Lucario asks.

"They won't because the three legendary dogs died in this tower until Ho-Oh resurrected the three," Stephen states.

"Raikou, Suicune, and Entei," Melissa says.

"Light, water, and fire," Rob states.

"Defiantly different than Sinnoh," Lucario says.

Stephen's Pikachu jumps on his shoulder and runs into the Burned Tower as Pichu follows behind as well.

"Pikachu!" Stephen shouts.

Pichu!" Melissa shouts

Melissa and Stephen run after Pikachu and Pichu as the Rob, Raichu, and Lucario follow behind. Inside the Burned Tower our heroes see Team Rocket walking towards the Tin Tower.

"What are they doing here?" Lucario asks.

At the top of the Tim Tower Rob spots Ho-Oh.

"We got to hurry because they're after Ho-Oh," Rob replies.

Our heroes start running for the Tin Tower. Team Rocket is now rushing up the stairs to Ho-Oh.

"Why do they want Ho-Oh?" Melissa asks.

"It's a rare Pokémon and they probably want to sale it or use it," Stephen replies.

"We need to stop them before they reach Ho-Oh then," Lucario states.

"Let's pick up the speed!" Rob shouts.

Our heroes start running up the stairs faster and within minutes our heroes reach the top where Team Rocket is attacking Ho-Oh with Cloyster and Tentacruel.

"Stop this now Team Rocket!" Stephen shouts.

Team Rocket turns around.

"It's that guy who was trying to attack me," Melissa states.

"The name is Xavier," Xavier explains.

"I don't care if you are James or Jessie," Stephen announces, "Now why are you attacking Ho-Oh?"

"Well we are going to use it to control the world of course," Xavier replies.

"We won't let that happen," Rob states.

"Oh really?" Xavier questions.

Xavier throws their Poké Balls. Typhlosion, Feraligatr, and Meganium appear from out of the Poké Balls. Stephen, Rob, and Melissa each throw a Poké Ball bringing out Typhlosion, Feraligatr, and Bayleef. All six start fighting.

"They're all busy so I'll stop the others," Lucario declares.

Lucario and then Raichu, Pikachu, and Pichu run to go help Ohio. Raichu, Pikachu, and Pichu fight off the Tentacruel and Cloyster. Lucario mentally calms Ho-Oh down and soon Ho-Oh flies off. Team Rocket tries to capture it but Lucario, Pikachu, Raichu, and Pichu attack Team Rocket sending them blasting off. Xavier and his three Pokémon are the only ones left.

"Finish them off!" Rob and Stephen shout.

Typhlosion, Feraligatr, and Bayleef finish off Xavier's Pokémon. Bayleef starts to glows and evolves into Meganium. To send Xavier and his Pokémon flying Pikachu and Raichu use Thunderbolt. Team Rocket is now gone from Tin Tower so our heroes return their Pokémon.

"We should head back to the Pokémon Center," Melissa says.

Pichu jumps on Melissa's shoulder as Pikachu jumps onto Stephen's shoulder. Our heroes now head off to the Pokémon Center and when they arrive they eat, shower, and sleep. The next morning our heroes head off for the Ecruteak Gym for Melissa's rematch. Stephen, Rob, Raichu, and Lucario go off to the side as Pichu jumps off Melissa's shoulder. Morty and Gengar are in the room.

"So you've come back again," Morty says, "This time you will only be facing my Gengar to make it far."

"Thanks," Melissa says.

Melissa throws her Poké Ball and out comes Meganium.

"Shadow Ball!" Morty shouts.

"Magical Leaf!" Melissa shouts.

Meganium dodges Shadow Ball and then hits Gengar with Magical Leaf.

"Petal Dance!" Melissa shouts.

"Night Shade!" Morty shouts.

Meganium gets hit with Night Shade but uses Petal Dance and hits Gengar.

"Finish off with SolarBeam!" Melissa shouts.

"Stop it with Confuse Ray!" Morty shouts.

Meganium charges up for SolarBeam as Gengar uses Confuse Ray. Nothing happens so Gengar gets hit by SolarBeam. Gengar faints so Morty returns Gengar and goes to Melissa who cheers with her Meganium. The rest of our heroes go to Melissa as Pichu jumps onto her shoulder.

"For doing great and beating me this time I'll give you this Fog Badge," Morty says.

Morty hands over the Fog Badge which Melissa happily takes and then cheers with Meganium again.

"Good luck in your future battles Melissa," Morty says.

Morty waves bye as our heroes leave the gym.

"Olivine City is next," Rob states.

"Yeah and so is my fifth gym battle," Melissa says.

"You'll be facing Rick," Stephen announces.

"Finally we get to see Rick again," Lucario says with a smile.

Lucario runs off as our heroes follow behind. Our heroes walk along the path until they see Moo Moo Farm where they decide to stop for a few. Melissa sees many Miltank and then a huge explosion. Our heroes run to the explosion. When our heroes reach the area they see an Onix.

"What's an Onix doing here?" Rob asks.

"Isn't that JJ's Onix?" Lucario asks.

"Oh no I thought we lost them for good," Melissa replies.

Coming out of the Moo Moo Farm is JJ and Sarah.

"Put all that back this second!" Stephen shouts.

"Make me," JJ says laughing.

"Fine then," Lucario says.

Lucario sends an Aura Sphere and hits JJ knocking him to his knees. JJ drops the milk which angers Sarah. Sarah throws the milk down and then throws her Poké Ball. Azumarill appears in front of our heroes.

"BubbleBeam!" Sarah shouts.

BubbleBeam hits Lucario.

"Meganium come on out," Melissa says throwing her Poké Ball.

Meganium appears in front of Azumarill.

"Use…" Melissa goes to say.

"Frenzy Plant!" Stephen shouts.

Meganium starts shaking the ground and from underneath comes huge roots that smack Azumarill around. Azumarill faints as JJ stands up and throws his Poké Ball. Gyarados comes out as Sarah returns Azumarill.

"Hurt them bad!" Sarah shouts.

"It will be my pleasure," JJ says, "Onix and Gyarados use Hyper Beam!"

Rob goes to grab his Poké Ball. The two Hyper Beams collide and aim for our heroes but an Aura Sphere explodes the Hyper Beam and covers the area in a thick smoke. When the smoke clears our heroes see Rick, his Lucario, and Steelix.

"It's Rick!" Stephen shouts.

"You guys back down I got this here," Ricks states.

"Lucario use Bone Rush!" Rick shouts, "Steelix use Hyper Beam!"

Melissa returns Meganium as Rick's Lucario beats down Onix with Bone Rush and Steelix uses Hyper Beam on Gyarados. Onix faints right away.

"Gyarados use Flamethrower!" JJ shouts returning Onix.

"Lucario use ExtremeSpeed and Steelix use Crunch!" Rick shouts.

Lucario makes Gyarados follow it so Gyarados uses Flamethrower after Lucario. Steelix then gets a hold of Gyarados with Crunch. Officer Jenny and her troops arrive with the fire squad of Corsola. Gyarados faints as JJ returns Gyarados. Officer Jenny and her troops arrest JJ and Sarah as the Corsola put the fire out. JJ and Sarah are put inside a police car as Officer Jenny walks over to Rick who is with our heroes.

"I thank you for helping us Rick," Officer Jenny says.

"All in the works duty of a gym leader," Rick says, "If that's how you say it."

Rob rushes to Officer Jenny.

"Please lock me up because I committed the crime of loving you," Rob states.

Stephen tosses his Poké Ball bringing Toxicroak out. Toxicroak uses Poison Jab and then drags Rob away.

"Anyway those two won't be causing any more problems," Officer Jenny says.

"That's good to hear," Melissa says.

"I'll see you around Rick, bye," Officer Jenny says.

"See ya," Rick says.

Officer Jenny and her team head off.

"So Rick how does it feel to be gym leader?" Melissa asks.

"Pretty good since the gym is finally all done," Rick replies.

"When could Melissa try for the Mineral Badge?" Stephen asks.

"Well Jasmine is in Sinnoh still so she may be facing me but she should train before then," Rick replies.

"Where is there another gym?" Lucario asks.

"Cianwood City," Rob says popping up.

"That was fast," Stephen says.

"You get use to it," Rob states.

"So tomorrow we will be heading off to Cianwood City?" Lucario asks.

"Yep, but let's stay here with Rick and help him," Stephen replies.

"Thanks guys," Rick says.

Our heroes all walk to Olivine City and then into Olivine Gym. Once our heroes enter the gym they eat lunch and then decide to walk around the gym and then around Olivine City. After a while our heroes go back to the gym eat, shower, and then head off to bed. The next morning our heroes wake up and have breakfast, and then walk along the shore of Olivine City. Nurse Joy randomly comes to Rick. Rob rushes to Nurse Joy but she walks passed Rob hurting Rob. Rob kneels down tapping his fingers together.

"Rick there is a challenge waiting for you at the gym," Nurse Joy says.

"Alright thank you Nurse Joy," Rick says.

Nurse Joy walks back off to the Pokémon Center.

"Guess we'll be seeing you around?" Lucario asks.

"Yep now take care everyone," Rick replies.

Our heroes wave bye to Rick as he walk back to the Olivine Gym.

"We need to catch a shop to Cianwood City," Rob states.

"Let's hurry up or we'll miss it," Stephen announces.

Our heroes go to the shipping dock, purchase their tickets, and aboard the S.S. Johto.


	9. Chapter 9

After getting on S.S. Johto our heroes are looking over the edge of the ship as the ship heads off to Cianwood City.

"This ship is so awesome," Melissa states, "It got everything."

"Well of course," Stephen explains, "The champion does get spoiled but we do need to keep a low profile so no one bugs us for a challenge."

"Cuz don't worry no one yet has beaten the Elite Four especially with Chase as the fourth member," Rob states.

"They that tough?" Lucario asks.

"First you have to beat all eight gym leaders and then you have to join the Silver League and beat that once you beat that then it's off the Elite Four and yes they are tough," Stephen replies.

"So is chuck the next gym leader?" Melissa asks.

"Yeah and he specializes in fighting-types," Rob replies.

"He only has two Pokémon so he won't be as tough," Stephen states.

"That's good," Melissa says.

Our heroes laugh as Rob's stomach growls. Our heroes walk off and then enter the dining room where they eat lunch and then head to the training room.

"Wow this place is so huge," Lucario says looking around.

"Well Pokémon vary in size that's why this is huge," Rob explains

Walking into the room is some random guy.

"What are you doing on here Wayne?" Melissa asks.

Wayne doesn't answer instead he walks over to Stephen and grabs him. Pikachu jumps off Stephen's shoulder.

"You are mine champ," Wayne says.

"Let me go!" Stephen shouts.

"Make me," Wayne says.

"Fine then," Lucario says.

Lucario uses Bone Rush and hits Wayne on the back of his knees. Stephen gets losses. Rob grabs Wayne as Wayne punches Rob in the stomach. Stephen kicks Wayne in the face when Rob fell to his knees.

"Open the door!" Stephen shouts.

Melissa runs to the door and opens it. Stephen picks up Wayne and tosses him over his shoulder. Stephen takes Wayne to the deck and then tosses him off the ship. Stephen waves bye and then walks back into the training room. Stephen shuts the doors as Lucario is by Rob.

"You alright?" Lucario asks.

"I'll be fine," Rob says.

Stephen and Melissa walk to Rob, Lucario, Pikachu, and Raichu.

"He won't be coming back," Stephens states.

Rob laughs.

"You saved him because I was going to kill him," Rob announces.

"Let's calm down and train," Melissa says.

"I'll take you both on in a six-on-six battle," Rob says.

"Deal," Stephen agrees.

"I'm going to use Meganium, Pichu, and Vulpix," Melissa says.

Melissa throws her Poké Ball and out comes Meganium.

"I'll use Pikachu, Typhlosion, and Staraptor," Stephen states.

Stephen throws his Poké Ball and out comes Typhlosion.

"I'll use my Feraligatr first and then Raichu and Salamence," Rob says.

Rob throws his Poké Ball and out comes Feraligatr.

"This will be a three-on-three-on-three," Lucario states, "Two on one isn't far so yeah. Begin!"

"Why you!" Rob shouts.

Our heroes laugh.

"Anyway use Hydro Cannon!" Rob shouts.

"Blast Burn!" Stephen shouts.

"SolarBeam!" Melissa shouts.

Feraligatr uses Hydro Canon, Typhlosion uses Blast Burn, and Meganium uses SolarBeam. All three moves collide and explode.

"The starter Pokémon have great power," Lucario states.

"Frenzy Plant!" Melissa shouts.

"Flare Blitz!" Stephen shouts.

"Aqua Tail!" Rob shouts.

Meganium uses Frenzy Plant as Typhlosion uses Flare Blitz at Meganium. Aqua Tail is aimed for Typhlosion. The Flare Blitz his Meganium, Frenzy Plant his Feraligatr, and Aqua Tail hits Typhlosion.

"Oh that's got to hurt," Lucario says.

"Flamethrower!" Stephen shouts.

"Hydro Pump!" Rob shouts.

"Magical Leaf!" Melissa shouts.

All three Pokémon use all three moves and cause three moves collide with the other Pokémon so each faint.

"All the Pokémon are unable to battle!" Lucario shouts.

Stephen, Rob, and Melissa return their Pokémon.

"Well Pikachu you're up," Stephen states.

Pikachu runs to the field.

"Pichu this round will be yours," Melissa says.

Pichu runs to the field facing Pikachu.

"Raichu let's show who is the dominant one," Rob declares.

Raichu runs onto the field facing both Pikachu and Pichu.

"Begin!" Lucario shouts.

"Thunder!" Rob shouts.

"Thunderbolt!" Stephen shouts.

"ThunderShock!" Melissa shouts.

All three electric attacks combine and directly hit Pichu, Pikachu, and Raichu.

"A Pikachu evolution battle," Lucario says.

"Volt Tackle!" Stephen shouts.

"Quick Attack!" Melissa shouts.

Pichu and Pikachu run towards Raichu.

"Iron Tail!" Rob shouts.

Raichu hits both Pikachu and Pichu with Iron Tail.

"Finish with Surf!" Rob shouts.

"Thunder!" Stephen shouts.

Raichu's surf engulfs Pichu and Pikachu as Pikachu's Thunder electrocutes all three knocking them all out.

"All three Pokémon are again unable to battle!" Lucario shouts.

Stephen, Rob, and Pichu pick their Pokémon up and put them beside Lucario and then return to the field.

"Vulpix you're the one!" Melissa shouts.

"Salamence let's show them true power!" Rob shouts.

"Staraptor unleash your fury!" Stephen shouts.

Vulpix, Salamence, and Staraptor appear.

"Begin for the last time!" Lucario shouts.

"DragonBreath!" Rob shouts.

"Aerial Ace!" Stephen shouts.

"Fire Blast!" Melissa shouts.

Staraptor flies past DragonBreath and through the Fire Blast to hit Vulpix.

"Wing Attack!" Stephen shouts.

"Quick Attack!" Melissa shouts.

"Dragon Claw!" Rob shouts.

Salamence swipes Staraptor with Dragon Claw and knocks a necklace off Staraptor that falls onto Vulpix. Vulpix evolves into Ninetales. Ninetales uses Quick Attack on Salamence and then Staraptor hits Ninetales with Wing Attack.

"Why was Staraptor wearing that Fire Stone all this time?" Lucario asks.

"That's different," Rob says.

"I got a Ninetales!" Melissa shouts.

"So that's where I put my Fire Stone back in Sinnoh… oops," Stephen says laughing.

"End this with Flamethrower!" Rob shouts.

"Brave Bird!" Stephen shouts.

"Flamethrower!" Melissa shouts.

Brave Bird hits no other Pokémon since Ninetales and Salamence faint Staraptor with their Flamethrower.

"Staraptor is unable to battle!" Lucario shouts.

Stephen returns Staraptor and walks off the field.

"Extrasensory!" Melissa shouts.

"Dragon Pulse!" Rob shouts.

Extrasensory hits Salamence but Dragon Pulse makes Ninetales faint.

"Ninetales is unable to battle so Rob and Salamence win!" Lucario shouts.

Melissa returns Ninetales as Rob returns Salamence. Rob and Melissa walk over to Lucario and Stephen. Pichu jumps onto Melissa's shoulder as Pikachu jumps onto Stephen's shoulder.

"That was fun but surprising," Stephen states.

"It sure was and we all did great," Rob admits.

"I think it's time for bed," Melissa says laughing.

"Once we eat," Lucario says.

Our heroes walk off to go eat dinner and after dinner our heroes each take a shower and then head to bed. The morning after our heroes wake up to the sound of the ship. Our heroes walk out onto the deck and see Cianwood City. Soon our heroes get off S.S. Johto.


	10. Chapter 10

Our heroes step foot into Cianwood City.

"A two day trip and we arrive to Cianwood City," Stephen states stretching with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Cuz we just left four day ago," Rob announces.

"He doesn't know how to count," Lucario says laughs.

"He doesn't know how to count," Stephen mocks.

"Let's get some breakfast," Melissa says laughing with Pichu on her shoulder.

Our heroes walk off to a restaurant. Our heroes enter the restaurant and sit down at a table. After a while our heroes order their breakfast.

"Hey cuz isn't that Chuck and his wife?" Rob asks.

Stephen, Lucario, and Melissa look over and see Chuck and his wife. Chuck and his wife see our heroes.

"Well if it isn't Stephen and Rob along with a new girl and Pokémon?" Chuck questions.

"It's so nice to see you again," Chuck's wife says.

"Yes it is," Stephen admits, "So Chuck you ready for a guy battle?"

"You already beat me," Chuck replies.

"It's her not him," Rob states.

Chuck looks to Melissa.

"Yep I'm your challenger and the name is Melissa," Melissa state.

"And this Pokémon's name is Lucario," Lucario says annoyed.

"Marvelous, I get breakfast and then a challenge," Chuck says.

Everyone gets their food, eats, pays, and then leaves for the Cianwood Gym. Chuck and Melissa are ready to battle as they enter the gym. Stephen, Lucario, Rob, Raichu, Pichu on Lucario's shoulder, and Chuck's wife go off to the sideline.

"It's going to be two-on-two," Chuck states.

"Got it," Melissa says.

"Poliwrath come on out!" Chuck shouts throwing his Poké Ball.

Poliwrath appears from its Poké Ball.

"Meganium come out too!" Melissa shouts throwing her Poké Ball.

Meganium appears out of the Poké Ball.

"DoubleSlap!" Chuck shouts.

"Razor Leaf!" Melissa shouts.

Poliwrath uses DoubleSlap on Meganium and then gets hit with Razor Leaf.

"Focus Energy!" Chuck shouts.

"Petal Dance!" Melissa shouts.

Meganium faints Poliwrath with Petal Dance.

"Meganium sure had the advantage there," Chuck states returning Poliwrath, "Machamp this is all you!"

Chuck throws his Poké Ball and out comes Machamp.

"Body Slam!" Melissa shouts.

"Submission!" Chuck shouts.

Machamp grabs Meganium and uses Submission.

"Now use Karate Chop!" Chuck shouts.

Machamp knocks Meganium down with Karate Chop. Meganium faints.

"Fast," Melissa says returning Meganium, "Gloom this all yours!"

Melissa throws her Poké Ball and out comes Gloom.

"Cross Chop!" Chuck shouts.

"Leaf Storm!" Melissa shouts.

Machamp gets stuck inside Leaf Storm.

"Now use Giga Drain!" Melissa shouts.

"Karate Chop!" Chuck shouts.

"Petal Dance!" Melissa shouts.

Gloom hits Machamp with Petal Dance and faints Machamp. Chuck returns Machamp and then Chuck and his wife walk over to Melissa.

"Young lady you did great," Chuck states, "Take this Storm Badge."

"And take this Sun Stone as well," Chuck's wife says.

Our heroes walk to Melissa.

"Use this and it will evolve Gloom into Bellossom or use a Leaf Stone and it will evolve into Vileplume," Rob states.

Melissa takes the Storm Badge and Sun Stone. Melissa opens her Pokédex and examines who she would rather choice and then Melissa gives Gloom the Storm Badge on accident.

"It's not working," Melissa states.

Stephen slaps his forehead.

"That's because you gave Gloom the Storm Badge," Stephen explains.

Melissa blushes from embarrassment.

"I knew that," Melissa says.

Melissa takes the Storm Badge and then gives Gloom the Sun Stone. Gloom evolves into Bellossom as Melissa put the Storm Badge in her case with her other badges.

"Well I wish you luck on your oncoming gym battles," Chuck says.

"We'll see you all again," Chuck's wife says.

"Bye," our heroes say.

Melissa returns Bellossom as Pichu jumps back onto her shoulder. Our heroes then leave as Chuck and his wife wave bye. Our heroes arrive to the ship dock as the stop starts to blow its horn.

"We're going to miss our ship!" Melissa shouts.

Our heroes run off towards the ship as the ship starts to sail off.

"Salamence help!" Rob shouts throwing his Poké Ball.

"Staraptor!" Stephen shouts throwing his Poké Ball.

Salamence picks Rob, Raichu, and Lucario up and flies off to the ship as Staraptor picks Stephen and Melissa up and follows behind Salamence. Our heroes make it to the ship so Stephen and Rob return Staraptor and Salamence.

"That was so close," Lucario says.

"Sure was," Stephen says petting Pikachu who is on his shoulder.

"Is this even our ship?" Rob asks.

Melissa looks around as her Pichu on her shoulder does the same.

"It looks smaller?" Melissa questions.

"There is our ship," Stephen says pointing.

"It still will take us to Olivine City so calm down," Lucario states.

"He is right," Rob says.

Our heroes watch as Cianwood City disappears into the ocean. Our heroes then walk around the ship as they see people and their Pokémon getting along with one another.

"Guess there will be no battles," Stephen says.

"We get to relax then," Lucario says, "Finally."

"Yeah," Melissa says, "My Meganium and Bellossom need to rest."

"This is going to be a long ship ride," Rob says, "At least on the other ship we had fun for the five day ride."

"You sure it wasn't just one day?" Stephen asks.

"No it was five," Lucario replies laughing.

Our heroes sigh as they continue to tour the ship they are on. By lunch time they eat and then look for a room to sleep in. Our heroes spend their time in there until dinner and after dinner they shower up and then head to bed. Two days pass and one night has passed. This night it is storming as our heroes are playing a game of card. The ship gets hit by a strong wave.

"This storm is getting worse by the minute," Melissa says with Pichu in her lap.

"Yeah it is," Rob says.

Our heroes show their hand our card.

"Why is it that I lose at this game?" Stephen asks with Pikachu in his lap who is laughing.

"You suck at it?" Lucario replies.

"So why is Melissa doing well and is a beginner?" Stephen asks.

"First timer luck or she understands the game," Rob replies.

Another wave hits the ship which sends our heroes into a wall. Their beds and dressers block the door out of the room. The ship starts flipping on its side. People and Pokémon exit their rooms as they scream and run. Our heroes are knocked out in their room. Within two hours the ship has been evacuated as everyone is floating away. The ship is now fully underwater as our heroes wake up inside it.

"What happened?" Stephen asks rubbing his head.

"A strong wave had to hit the ship," Lucario replies.

Melissa gets up and looks out the window and sees water Pokémon. Melissa screams in fear.

"What?" Rob asks.

Rob, Lucario, and Stephen get up fast as do Pichu, Raichu, and Pikachu.

"The wave sunk the ship and we are stuck inside!" Melissa replies.

Stephen and Rob run over to the window as the water bursts into the room.

"Grab how do we escape?" Lucario asks.

"My Gyarados and Feraligatr will help," Rob replies, "Lucario help us break freak from this room."

Lucario helps Rob break through the door and then our heroes exit the room as they see no one as water pours into the ship.

"We got to escape before the water flood this ship," Stephen states.

Pikachu jumps onto Stephen's shoulder as Pichu jumps onto Melissa's shoulder.

"Which way do we go?" Melissa asks.

"Follow me," Rob replies.

Rob leads the way as our heroes follow. Rob comes to a door that won't budge so Lucario breaks it down which cause water to pour into the area and knock our heroes down but they quickly get back up.

"We're swimming from here," Stephen states.

Our heroes dive into the now deep water and start swimming. Within minutes our heroes escaped the ship so Rob throws his two Poké Balls and calls out Gyarados and Feraligatr who help our heroes get above the water. Once above the water our heroes get on Gyarados.

"Thanks Feraligatr," Rob says returning Feraligatr, "Take a rest."

Our heroes look around and see nothing but open see.

"Find some land pal," Rob says to Gyarados.

Gyarados swims off and as Gyarados swims our heroes fall asleep. Hours later our heroes wake up on land circled by Gyarados who is sleeping. Rob smiles and returns Gyarados.

"Take a long rest," Rob says.

Pichu jumps back onto Melissa's shoulder as Pikachu does the same to Stephen's shoulder.

"Where are we?" Lucario asks.

Riding by on a BMX bike is Kenny Cravotta and Justyne Catalano. Kenny notices Stephen and Rob so he rides off onto the beach with Justyne following behind.

"Bro what are you doing here?" Kenny asks.

"Let's say we went swimming in the ocean after our ship sunk," Stephen replies.

"Oh my god are you all okay?" Justyne asks.

"Yeah we lived," Rob says laughing.

"So where are we?" Melissa asks.

"In the Whirl Islands," Kenny replies, "Blue Point Isle to be more exact."

"The Whirl Islands?" Lucario questions.

"Yeah well follow us," Justyne says, "We'll take you to town."

Kenny and Justyne get on their bike and start riding off as our heroes follow close behind. Soon our heroes arrive to the nearest town.

"So are you guys hungry?" Kenny asks.

Our heroes shake their head so Kenny and Justyne take them to a restaurant and at the restaurant the five order food after being sat down by a waiter.

"Why are you going to Olivine City when there is a new Frontier in Cianwood City," Justyne asks.

"I'm going ask Rick for the gym badge," Melissa replies.

"Well we are going for the Battle Tower there," Kenny says.

"Working together?" Rob asks.

"Depends if Kenny will stop being a jerk," Justyne replies.

Kenny laughs as the food arrives. Our heroes eat and after eating they pay their bill and then leave the restaurant.

"So when is the next boat to Olivine City?" Lucario asks.

"Soon so we got to hurry," Kenny replies, "Follow us."

Kenny and Justyne get on their bikes.

"Staraptor!" Stephen shouts.

"Salamence!" Rob shouts.

Stephen and Melissa get on Staraptor with Pichu and Pikachu on their shoulder as Rob, Raichu, and Lucario get on Salamence. Our heroes go to the ship dock and when they arrive they quickly get on the ship and head off for Olivine City.

"So you got him from Sinnoh?" Justyne asks.

"Him and many other Pokémon like Staraptor," Rob replies, "Salamence is from Hoenn."

"Well sadly Stephen and Rob didn't catch me any Pokémon," Melissa explains.

"That's for you to do," Lucario says, "That would eliminate all the fun."

"If I was champion of Johto I would give many Pokémon away but make sure I catch multiple," Kenny states.

"Well you aren't but you can be second best," Justyne says.

"I'm tied with Rick and Uncle Tim and actually third because Rob is a Pokémon Master and that make Stephen number two," Kenny explains.

"Anyway how is Tim doing?" Rob asks.

"The last I heard from them was that him and Rain are going for the Battle Tower," Kenny says, "So I'm guessing good."

"Cool so how long will this ship ride take?" Melissa asks.

"Two days," Stephen replies.

Lucario sits down on a bench.

"Time to relax," Lucario says.

Our heroes laugh as they enjoy the wind. Two days later our heroes arrive in Olivine City and upon arriving to Olivine City they go into the Pokémon Center.


	11. Chapter 11

"Nurse Joy I'm back for you!" Rob shouts.

Kenny and Justyne look confused as Rob is loving Nurse Joy. Stephen shakes his head and then goes to Rob and grabs his ear to pull him away. Later on our heroes shower up, eat, and then head to bed. The next morning our heroes go to the Olivine Gym where they see a note on the door.

"The note says will be back later," Lucario reads.

"Let's head off to the Battle Tower then," Kenny states.

Our heroes head off for the Battle Tower and once they arrive they enter it. Upon entering the Battle Tower our heroes see Rick with Timothy Savinda and Renee "Rain" Savinda. Our heroes go to them.

"Well if it isn't my cousin and my little nephews," Tim states.

"How are you stubbles?" Rob asks rubbing Tim's head.

"I'm good and what about all of you?" Tim asks laughing.

"We're all good," Stephen replies.

"So Melissa you ready for that gym battle?" Rick asks.

"I sure am," Melissa replies with a smile.

"Justyne and I got to sign up to compete here so we'll see you later," Kenny states.

Kenny and Justyne walk to the registration desk.

"We better get to the gym to start this battle," Rick states.

"We'll see you around then," Rain says.

Our heroes head off waving bye to Tim and Rain who wave bye back. As our heroes enter the gym Rob, Stephen, Lucario, and Raichu go off the side. Melissa and Rick go to their positions as Pichu jumps off Melissa's shoulder.

"This is a normal three-on-three battle and if you win I'll reward you the Mineral Badge," Rick states.

"And when I win I'll have six badges," Melissa announces.

"Good luck," Rick says smiling.

Rick throws a Poké Ball bringing out Skarmory.

"Let's do this Pichu," Melissa says.

Pichu goes into the battle.

"Skarmory use Air Cutter!" Rick shouts.

"Pichu use Thunderbolt!" Melissa shouts.

Pichu shocks and stops Skarmory with Thunderbolt.

"Night Slash!" Rick shouts.

"Iron Tail!" Melissa shouts.

Pichu hits Skarmory with Iron Tail which does barely anything so Pichu gets hit with Night Slash.

"Quick Attack!" Melissa shouts.

"Swift!" Rick shouts.

"Volt Tackle!" Melissa shouts.

Pichu first uses Quick Attack and dodges Swift somehow and then use Volt Tackle to hit Skarmory head on causing Skarmory to faint.

"How can anything block swift?" Rick asks returning Skarmory.

Rick throws his Poké Ball and brings out Steelix.

"Discharge!" Melissa shouts.

"Just use Earthquake," Rick says careless.

Pichu hits Steelix with Discharge with does absolutely nothing so Steelix uses Earthquake and instantly faints Pichu. Melissa runs to Pichu and then gives her to Stephen. Pichu goes on Stephen's opposite shoulder. Melissa returns to the field.

"So that's how it will be?" Melissa questions.

Melissa throws her Poké Ball and out comes Bellossom.

"Man she isn't as tough as I hope," Rick says laughing, "Crunch!"

"Leaf Blade!" Melissa shouts.

Steelix goes for Crunch but gets stopped by Bellossom's Leaf Blade.

"How?" Rick questions, "Forget it, and use Stone Edge!"

"Leaf Storm!" Melissa shouts.

Steelix gets hit with Leaf Storm as Bellossom gets hit with Stone Edge. Both get damaged done.

"Hyper Beam!" Rick shouts.

"SolarBeam!" Melissa shouts.

Both Hyper Beam and SolarBeam collide and explode.

"DragonBreath!" Rick shouts.

"Magical Leaf!" Melissa shouts.

DragonBreath burns through Magical Leaf and hits Bellossom.

"End with another Hyper Beam!" Rick shouts.

"Block with SolarBeam!" Melissa shouts.

SolarBeam and Hyper Beam collide and explode again. Melissa stares nervous as the smoke covers the field. Rick stands calm. Once eth smoke clear it reveals that both Steelix and Bellossom are knocked out. Rick looks surprised as Melissa returns Bellossom. Rick shakes his head and then returns Steelix.

"This will be it," Rick says calmly.

Rick throws his Poké Ball bringing his Lucario out. Melissa throws her Poké Ball and so Ninetales appears.

"She has trained her Pokémon I guess," Rick says.

"Extrasensory!" Melissa shouts.

"Bone Rush!" Rick shouts.

Lucario beats Ninetales with Bone Rush but Ninetales sends Lucario back with Extrasensory.

"Fire Spin!" Melissa shouts.

Lucario gets surrounded and weakened by Fire Spin.

"Close Combat!" Rick shouts.

Lucario goes to Ninetales.

"Force Palm!" Rick shouts.

Ninetales gets hurt by Close Combat and then Force Palm.

"Payback!" Melissa shouts.

Ninetales hits Lucario with Payback.

"Aura Sphere!" Rick shouts.

"Extrasensory!" Melissa shouts.

Lucario's Aura Sphere barely is stopped by Extrasensory but still manages to hit Ninetales.

"Now finish this with Metal Claw!" Rick shouts.

Lucario stars swiping Ninetales with Metal Claw.

"Flamethrower!" Melissa shouts.

"Avoid that with ExtremeSpeed!" Rick shouts.

Lucario goes to use ExtremeSpeed but can't because Flamethrower comes in contact with Lucario and faints Lucario.

"Impressive," Rick says returning Lucario.

Melissa cheers hugging her Ninetales as our heroes and Rick go to Melissa. Melissa returns Ninetales and then Pichu jumps onto Melissa's shoulder.

"You won so you have earned this Mineral Badge," Rick states.

Melissa takes the badge and gratefully cheers.

"Now I would like to join you for the rest of your journey but I'm here still until Jasmine gets back," Rick explains.

"Well we'll miss you Rick," Lucario says.

"I'm miss you all too," Rick says, "But we will be together soon so for now goodbye and good luck."

Our heroes walk off as they wave bye to Rick who does the same. Our heroes exit the Olivine Gym.

"Where to next?" Melissa asks.

"It's to the east of Ecruteak City," Rob replies.

"Mahogany Town," Stephen says.

Our heroes start to head off for Mahogany Town. On their way Stephen and Melissa holds hands and half way to Ecruteak City our heroes camp out for the night and then head off the next morning. They manage to pass Ecruteak city and then end up in a cave outside of Mahogany Town. Melissa sees a Marill.

"Oh my god I must have it!" Melissa shouts.

Melissa tosses her Poké Ball and bringing out Togepi.

"Metronome!" Melissa shouts.

Togepi uses Metronome that turns into a Thunder and faints Marill in one hit. Melissa throws her Poké Ball and catches Marill. Melissa picks the Poké Ball up.

"I caught myself a Marill!" Melissa shouts.

Within no time our heroes make it to Mahogany Town by night so they stop at the Pokémon Center.

"Nurse Joy!" Rob shouts.

Rob goes to run for Nurse Joy but Raichu trips Rob with his tail. Our heroes laugh and then after they eat dinner, shower, and then get some sleep. The next morning our heroes go to the gym. Our heroes enter the Mahogany Gym. Stephen, Rob, Lucario, and Raichu go off to the side as Melissa goes to the battlefield.

"Hello my name is Melissa and I'm here for my gym battle," Melissa states.

Walking into the area and then on the field is Pryce.

"Do you know what week this is child?" Pryce asks.

"No I'm not sure sir," Melissa replies.

"My name is Pryce and it is Christmas Week Melissa," Pryce states, "Didn't you see the decorations?"

"Actually there weren't any decorations out," Melissa replies.

"Darn those people in black," Pryce says, "I told them to decorate this place last week."

"So can I have my battle now?" Melissa asks.

"Sorry but can you wait until after Christmas?" Pryce asks, "I bet you want to spend time with your family."

Stephen, Rob, Lucario, and Raichu go to Melissa.

"I rather have my gym battle," Melissa replies.

Stephen and Rob drags Melissa out of the gym who struggles to battle Pryce. Our heroes appear outside of the Mahogany Gym.

"What was that about?" Melissa shouts.

"Well we forgot it was almost Christmas," Stephen replies.

"We so need to go shopping for gifts," Rob states.

"To Goldenrod City!" Lucario shouts.

Our heroes head off for Goldenrod City. Before arriving to Ecruteak City our heroes camp out yet again and then the next day our heroes continue on and make it through Ecruteak City but have to stop again to camp out before arriving to Goldenrod City. The day after this our heroes finally make it to Goldenrod City and enter the huge shop. Our heroes split up to secretly to shop for each other. Stephen grabs his Pokégear and calls his Mom.

"Stephen is it so great to hear from you," Ruth states.

"It's great to talk to you too," Stephen says, "So where are you?"

"I'm a Pokémon Center why?" Ruth replies.

Stephen sees Kenny, Justyne, Rick, Tim, and Rain through the Pokégear.

"Olivine City?" Stephen questions.

"Guess again," Kenny states laughing.

"We got to go hunny," Ruth says, "Bye love you."

Ruth quickly hangs up. Stephen stares confused as he puts his Pokégear away.

"That was strange," Stephen says.

"They must be hiding something," Lucario states laughing.

"Guess so we'll let's get this boring shopping down," Stephen says.

"Good idea," Lucario agrees.

Stephen and Lucario rush and go shopping for god knows what but at the Goldenrod City Pokémon Center is Ruth, Kenny, Tim, Rain, Justyne, Rick, Trisha Letham, Mary Savinda, and Cosimo Cravotta.

"All the Pokémon are taken care of so now let's rent that house," Tim states.

The family exits the Pokémon Center and head off for the house and then rent it right away. The family starts decorating the house and finish right as our heroes exit start to meet up with each other.

"How are we going to surprise Stephen and the others?" Justyne asks.

"I'll go to the Pokémon Center and wait for them there," Rick replies.

Rick leaves right away.

"I'll be back!" Rick shouts.

The family enters the house bringing in all the gifts and placing them under the tree.

"Well this is everyone since the rest of the family is in the Orange Islands to avoid the snow," Ruth says.

"Why don't they just deal with it and come here for once?" Mary asks.

"They are wimps," Tim says.

Kenny laughs.

"Got that right Uncle," Kenny says.

"You could say that," Trisha states.

"It's the truth though," Cosimo announces.

At the Pokémon Center is Rick who is sitting down waiting for our heroes.

"How to waste time until dinner is done?" Rick questions.

Our heroes enter the Pokémon Center so Rick gets up and walks to them.

"Took you guys forever…" Rick says, "I mean glad to meet you here. I mean surprised…"

"What?" Stephen questions.

"Never mind," Rick states.

"Why are you here?" Melissa asks.

"Well it's nearly Christmas and we gym leaders get off work," Rick replies.

"So where you staying at?" Lucario asks.

"At a house in this city," Rick replies.

"Okay," Rob says, "Why here in Goldenrod City?"

"Reasons…" Rick replies.

"Okay something is up," Stephen says.

"Are you joking nothing is up so let's just walk around this beautiful city and enjoy the scenery," Rick states.

"Okay?" Rob questions.

Rick leaves the Pokémon Center as our heroes confusingly follow behind. Our heroes walk around Goldenrod City until Rick gets a message on his Pokégear. Rick leads the group to a decorated house

"Rick it's cold and I'm hungry so let's get back to the Pokémon Center," Lucario states.

"Why when we're here?" Rick replies.

"Where meaning where?" Stephen asks.

"Okay Rick spill it," Rob states, "What is going on?"

Rick opens the house door and so our heroes look in and see their family.

"Rick!" Rob shouts.

Rick laughs as he runs into the house. Our heroes chase him in until they smell food. The family is in the dining room grabbing food and starting to eat. After the family finishes eating they clean up and then shower. After the showers the family heads to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

Our heroes awake from the smell of breakfast so they rush to the dining room and see all types of food like at dinner last night. Our heroes grab the food they want and then eat after eating the heroes help clean up. Once they clean up our heroes head to the living room.

"Cuz let's go outside and have a tournament," Rob states.

"We can only use one Pokémon though," Stephen explains.

"That will make it easy," Rob admits.

"So who's going to be in it?" Melissa asks.

"Everyone with a Pokémon so hurry up and get outside!" Rob shouts.

Rob and Raichu head outside as the rest of our heroes follow him. The family is outside with their Pokémon ready for the tournament. Rob has his Garchomp, Rick has his Snorlax, Tim has his Honchkrow, Rain has her Alakazam, Kenny has his Nidoking, and Justyne has her Nidoqueen.

"I choose you!" Stephen shouts throwing a Poké Ball.

Stephen's Blaziken appears beside Stephen.

"Come out!" Melissa shouts throwing a Poké Ball.

Melissa's Ninetales appears besides Melissa. Lucario has both Pikachu and Pichu on his shoulders. Lucario and Raichu are leaning against the house.

"I hope they know only two can battle at once," Lucario says.

"So who is going to go first?" Rob asks.

"Let's have it go by last name," Rick replies.

"So that means Kenny and me will battle first," Justyne states.

"You're so going to lose this," Kenny says laughing.

"Oh yeah?" Justyne asks.

"Yeah!" Kenny replies.

"I'm just for now so go to your positions," Rob states.

Kenny and Justyne get to their battle positions as do their Pokémon. The rest of the family goes off to the side behind Rob.

"This battle is a one-on-one and whoever faints first is eliminated from the tournament," Rob states, "Begin!"

"Poison Jab!" Kenny shouts.

"Poison Fang!" Justyne shouts.

Nidoking and Nidoqueen collide with Poison Jab and Poison Fang.

"Head Smash!" Kenny shouts.

"Skull Bash!" Justyne shouts.

Nidoking and Nidoqueen hits heads with Head Smash and Skull Bash.

"Earth Power!" Kenny shouts.

"Do the same!" Justyne shouts.

Nidoking and Nidoqueen both use Earth Power which just deflects each other.

"Outrage!" Kenny shouts.

"Same!" Justyne shouts.

Lucario squelches his eyes.

"This is pathetic," Lucario says laughing.

Both Nidoking and Nidoqueen get hit by Outrage.

"End this with Superpower!" Kenny shouts.

"Stop that with your Superpower!" Justyne shouts.

"Stop this madness…" Lucario whispers causing Pikachu, Pichu, and Raichu to laugh.

Nidoking and Nidoqueen both use Superpower which stops each other.

"Megahorn!" Kenny shouts.

"Crunch!" Justyne shouts.

Nidoqueen gets Megahorn in the stomach as Nidoking gets Crunch on the tail.

"Thrash!" Kenny shouts.

Nidoking hits Nidoqueen with Trash.

"End with Sucker Punch now!" Kenny shouts.

Nidoking hits Nidoqueen with Sucker Punch so Nidoqueen faints before Justyne could call an attack out.

"Nidoqueen is unable to battle so Kenny advances!" Rob shouts.

Kenny and Nidoking walk to the side as Justyne returns Nidoqueen and walks on the opposite side of Rob and other family. Stephen and Melissa go to the battlefield.

"Now don't go easy on me," Melissa says.

"Oh I won't," Stephen states.

Stephen's Blaziken jumps to the field as Ninetales runs onto the field.

"Begin!" Rob shouts.

"Blaziken use Slash!" Stephen shouts.

"Ninetales stop that with Extrasensory!" Melissa shouts.

Blaziken hits Ninetales with Slash and causes Ninetales not to be able to attack.

"Focus Punch!" Stephen shouts.

Blaziken slams Ninetales with Focus Punch.

"Payback!" Melissa shouts.

"Dodge then use Brave Bird!" Stephen shouts.

Blaziken dodges Payback and starts Brave Bird. Blaziken hits Ninetales with Brave Bird and faints Ninetales right away.

"Ninetales is unable to battle so Stephen advances!" Rob shouts.

"I didn't say beat me fast," Melissa says returning Ninetales.

Melissa joins Justyne as Stephen and Blaziken go to Rob.

"I'll be your judge," Stephen states.

Rob shakes his head and the goes to the battlefield with his Ninetales. Rain faces Rob with her Alakazam.

"I'm going full force!" Rob shouts.

"Alright then," Rain says.

"Begin!" Stephen shouts.

"Garchomp just end this with one Hyper Beam!" Rob shouts pointing towards Alakazam.

Alakazam gets hit by Hyper Beam. The Hyper Beam explodes on contact causing Rain to become nervous as smoke covers the field.

"Can Garchomp be that strong?" Melissa asks.

The smoke clears and Alakazam is revealed to be down on the ground. Everyone is shocked.

"Well Alakazam is unable to battle so Rob advances!" Stephen shouts.

"I can see why Rob is a Pokémon Master," Rain says returning Alakazam.

Rob laughs as Garchomp faces Rob.

"Didn't think you really could do that but good job," Rob says.

Garchomp smiles as Rain joins Justyne and Melissa. Stephen goes off to the side with Blaziken as Rob and Garchomp go to where Stephen and Blaziken where at. Tim and Rick go onto the field with their Pokémon.

"My Honchkrow will beat you," Tim says.

"That small thing beat Georgelax?" Rick asks laughing.

"Begin!" Rob shouts.

"Knock it on the floor with a Sky Attack!" Tim shouts.

Honchkrow flies towards Georgelax using Sky Attack.

"You're kidding?" Rick questions laughing, "Oh well use Giga Impact!"

Honchkrow gets blown away with Giga Impact causing Honchkrow to fall onto the ground.

"Honchkrow get up!" Tim shouts.

Honchkrow has fainted.

"Honchkrow is unable to battle so Rick advances!" Rob shouts.

"Wow Rick is tough along with Stephen and Rob," Tim says returning Honchkrow, "I wonder who will win."

Tim joins the girls as Rick walks off to the side with Georgelax. Kenny and Stephen with their Pokémon go onto the battlefield.

"Maybe you should put give up because I'm going to rock you!" Kenny shouts.

Stephen laughs.

"All I got to say is… burn, baby, burn!" Stephen shouts.

"Begin!" Rob shouts.

"Nidoking use Head Smash!" Kenny shouts.

"Sky Uppercut!" Stephen shouts.

Nidoking runs to Blaziken for Head Smash but gets stopped with Sky Uppercut.

"Finish him with Flare Blitz!" Stephen shouts.

Blaziken hits Nidoking dead on with Flare Blitz.

"Nidoking is not going to fight anymore so Stephen advances!" Rob shouts.

"What are you nuts?" Kenny asks.

Nidoking still stands as Blaziken lands in front of Stephen.

"How is Nidoking still up?" Stephen questions.

Blaziken walks to Nidoking and pokes Nidoking so Nidoking falls over. Blaziken looks down surprised.

"Okay," Kenny says returning Nidoking.

"Bro one day we'll battle fair," Stephen states.

"You got it!" Kenny shouts holding his thumb up.

Stephen and Blaziken replace positions with Rob and Garchomp as Kenny and Rick switch positions.

"Begin!" Stephen shouts.

"Earthquake!" Rob shouts.

Georgelax falls to the ground from the Earthquake.

"Georgelax get up!" Rick shouts.

Georgelax can't get up.

"Dragon Rush!" Rob shouts.

Garchomp hits Georgelax with Dragon Rush.

"Now use Dragon Claw!" Rob shouts.

Garchomp jumps over Georgelax.

"Hyper Beam!" Rick shouts.

Georgelax hits Garchomp with Hyper Beam.

"Wow…" Rob says, "Use your Hyper Beam now!"

Garchomp lands in front of Rob and then uses Hyper Beam on Georgelax sending him flying towards Rick who quickly returns Georgelax.

"I give!" Rick shouts flinching.

Rick sees that Georgelax is back in his Poké Ball so Rick sighs.

"Rick gives so Rob advances!" Stephen shouts.

"I'll be ref," Rick states.

Rick and Stephen switch places as Blaziken goes in front of Stephen and faces Garchomp.

"Now this is the battle I been waiting for," Lucario says.

Pikachu, Pichu, and Raichu agree.

"Begin!" Rick shouts.

A blizzard randomly appears and traps everyone.

"What in the world?" Justyne questions.

"This wasn't forecasted," Rain states.

"Blaziken use Overheat!" Stephen shouts.

Blaziken uses Overheat and frees the family. Garchomp senses someone and uses Hyper Beam. That person goes flying with their Piloswine.

"Garchomp it was just some kid," Rob says laughing.

"Junior…" a woman says, "Junior where are you?"

"Let's get out of here!" Rick shouts.

The family runs off and then relocates for the battle between Stephen and Rob. Now the family is behind Rick. Pichu is on Melissa's shoulder now as Pikachu is still on Lucario's shoulder.

"Alright this is the final battle to determine the winner," Rick states, "We have the Johto Champion and Pokémon Master so begin!"

"Garchomp use Dragon Rush!" Rob shouts.

"Blaziken use Flare Blitz!" Stephen shouts.

Dragon Rush and Flare Blitz collide and cause Garchomp and Blaziken to jump back.

"Hyper Beam!" Rob shouts.

"Flamethrower!" Stephen shouts.

The Hyper Beam and Flamethrower collide and explode.

"Dig underground!" Rob shouts.

Garchomp digs underground.

"Blaziken…" Stephen says.

The smoke clears from the explosion.

"Dragon Claw!" Rob shouts.

Garchomp appears behind Blaziken and uses Dragon Claw.

"Blast Burn!" Stephen shouts.

Garchomp hits Blaziken but also gets burned by Blast Burn.

"Earthquake!" Rob shouts.

"Jump into the air!" Stephen shouts.

Garchomp uses Earthquake but Blaziken avoids it by jumping into the air.

"Now finish this with Blaze Kick!" Stephen shouts.

Blaziken smacks Garchomp in the face but Garchomp doesn't faint.

"Crunch!" Rob shouts.

Garchomp uses Crunch and grabs Blaziken's foot.

"Fire Spin!" Stephen shouts.

Blaziken uses Fire Spin and therefore gets released from Garchomp. Garchomp now is surrounded by Fire Spin.

"Brave Bird!" Stephen shouts.

Blaziken starts up Brave Bird and then dives into the Fire Spin towards Garchomp.

"A bad choice of attack cuz," Rob states, "Hyper Beam!"

Garchomp uses Hyper Beam and knocks Blaziken into the air. Blaziken then falls onto the ground in front of Stephen out cold.

"Blaziken is unable to battle so Rob is the victor!" Rick shouts.

Stephen and Rob return Blaziken and Garchomp as the family goes to them.

"This battle was intense," Lucario states.

"You both were amazing," Melissa announces.

"They both put a lot of effort in their battle," Rick remarks.

"Well they both are tough for sure," Tim admits.

"I can see why they total have their titles," Kenny says.

Pikachu jumps onto Stephen's shoulder.

"It's getting late now," Justyne says,

"Let's head home, well not really," Rain says, "You know what I mean."

The family heads back for the house.


	13. Chapter 13

Our heroes shiver as they walk off to the house.

"Where is all the Christmas music?" Justyne asks, "Let's sing."

Stephen turns his Pokégear on and starts to play "Winter Is the Coolest Time of Year."

"Bundle up tight for a snowball fight, cause winter is the coolest time of year," Melissa sings, "Your cheeks get red from riding your sled, cause winter is the coolest time of year. Ski down the slopes as high as your hopes, cause winter is the coolest time of year. I get a thrill when I feel a chill, cause winter is the coolest time of year.

"Picture a scene: a forest of green, a blue shutter cottage of gray..." Justyne sings, "It doesn't look right without a blanket of white and a light brown Sattler pulling a bright red sleigh!"

"There's a season that's neat if you can't take the heat the days and nights are nice and icy clear," Melissa sings, "There's a thrill in the air when there's a chill in the air, cause winter is the coolest time of year.

"Come on guys, let's make a snowman!" Rob shouts.

"I have a better idea, cuz!" Stephen shouts.

"What's that cuz?" Rob asks.

"Let's make a snow-Mon!" Stephen replies.

"Perfect! Rob says laughing, "How about a Tanta-cool?"

"Or a Fridgeotto!" Stephen states.

"Let's build a Butterfreeze!" Rob announces.

"Could we continue this discussion inside?" Rick asks, "Where it's warm?"

"Oh come on, Rick," Rob says, "It's cool out here."

"Yeah, too cool," Rick says.

"Cuz, we got to get Rick to chill out," Stephen states.

"I know how!" Rob explains

"Me too!" Stephen says laughing.

"Wait no!" Rick shouts.

Rob and Stephen pour snow down Rick's back.

"Not snow down my back!" Rick shouts, "Guys, don't!"

"Picture a scene: a forest of green, a blue shutter cottage of gray..." Justyne sings, "It doesn't look right without a blanket of white and a light brown Stantler pulling a bright red sleigh!"

"If you can't take the heat there's a season that's neat the days and nights are nice and icy clear," Melissa sings, "There's a thrill in the air when there's a chill in the air, cause winter is the coolest time of year. Cause winter is the coolest time of year. Cause winter is the coolest time of year!"

The Pokégear stops playing the song as the family reaches the house. Ruth opens the door for the family.

"Stephen go get more firewood please," Ruth says.

"Alright," Stephen says.

The family goes inside as Stephen and Lucario go gets some wood. After a while Stephen and Lucario are carrying wood back to the house.

"I can't tomorrow is Christmas," Stephen states looking at Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Yeah I know," Lucario explains, "Time went so fast."

"I wonder how has and the others will be celebrating their Christmas," Stephen says.

Stephen and Lucario arrive to the house and enter it.

"It's freezing out there," Stephen says shivering.

"Close the door!" Melissa shouts, "Did you get more wood?"

"Oh yeah!" Lucario replies.

Lucario and Stephen place to wood down.

"Hey what's that?" Stephen asks walking to Melissa who is at her laptop.

"It's a Christmas poem," Melissa replies, "Twas the Night before Christmas." I downloaded it from the internet."

"Oh...I know this one!" Stephen explains, "Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house  
not a creature was stirring, not even Meowth.

Stephen laughs as Rob comes into the room.

"Eggnog's ready!" Rob shouts.

"Eggnog?" Stephen questions.

"Yeah...Rob made eggnog and Christmas cookies," Melissa states.

"Alright!" Stephen shouts.

Rob comes into the room and sees the laptop.

"Oh, you guys are reading The Night Before Christmas," Rob says, "Twas the night before Christmas and..."

"Uh...I already read that part," Stephen says, "Pick it up from here, Rocky."

Stephen points out the position.

"Right..." Rob says, "The stockings were hung by the chimney with care in hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there."

"The children were nestled, all snug in their beds while visions of Vileplume danced in their heads," Melissa read.

"Hey, where did you download this version from, Melissa?" Rob asks.

Melissa laughs.

"And my mom in her kerchief and Mr. Mime in my cap and I think Professor Elm was there too," Stephen reads, "Had just settled their brains for a longer winter's nap."

"When out on the roof, there arose such a clatter," Melissa reads, "I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter."

"Away to the window I flew like a flash," Rob reads, "Tore open the shutter and saw Rapidash."

"The moon on the breast of the new fallen snow," Stephen reads, "Gave the luster of midday to Jynx below."

"When what to my half-open eyes should appear," Rob reads, "But a miniature sleigh and eight tiny reindeer."

"With the little old driver so lively and quick," Melissa reads, "I knew in a moment, it must be St. Nick!"

"More rapid than Moltres his course as they came," Stephen reads, "He whistled and shouted and called them by name."

Rick enters the room with Tim.

"Awesome this is my favorite part of the story!" Rick shouts, "Now Dasher, now Dancer, now Prancer, and Vixen. On Comet, on Cupid, on Donner and Blitzen."

"To the top of the porch, to the top of the wall," Lucario reads, "Now dash away, dash away, dash away all."

"As dry leaves, that before the wild hurricane fly," Tim reads, "When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky so up to the housetop, the courses they flew with a sleigh full of toys.

"And some Pokémon too," Lucario reads.

"And then in a twinkling, I heard on the rooftop," Rob reads, "The prancing and pawing of each little Machop. As I drew in my head and was turning around sown the chimney, St. Nicholas came with a pound."

"He was dressed all in fur from his head to his foot..." Lucario reads, "A lot like me, actually...And his clothes were all tarnished, like Ash's, with soot."

"A bundle of toys he had flung on his back," Melissa reads, "And he looked like a trainer just opening his pack."

"His eyes, how they twinkled, his dimples, how merry," Rick reads and then squeals, "His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry. His drone little mouth was drawn up like a bow and the beard on his chin was as white as the snow."

"The stump of a pipe he held tight in his cheek," Melissa reads, "And he smoked it and circled his head like a reef."

"He had a broad face and a little round belly," Tim reads, "That shook when he laughed like a bowlful of jelly."

"He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf," Lucario reads, "And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself. A wink of his eye and twist of his head soon gave me the note, I had nothing to dread."

"He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work," Rick reads, "And filled all the stockings then turned with a jerk."

"And laying his finger, aside of his nose," Stephen reads, "And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose."

"He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle," Lucario reads, "And away they all flew, like, uh, the down of a thistle."

"But I heard him exclaim, as he drove off to the mall," Tim reads.

"Happy Pokémon Christmas," our heroes read, "Catch 'em all, catch 'em all."

Our heroes laugh as Melissa turns off her laptop and yawns.

"Let's head to bed and unwrap our gifts tomorrow," Melissa states.

Our heroes first eat dinner, shower, and then actually head to bed. The next morning the family wakes up and has breakfast and then they all go to den to unwrap their gifts. During this the family's Pokémon are out of their Poké Balls besides Steelix, Georgelax, and the other big ones. Stephen's Pokégear begins to play "Pokémon Christmas Bash."

"Pika-Pika!" Pikachu shouts.

"Mar-Mar-Marill!" Marill shouts.

"Pika-Pika!" Pikachu shouts.

"Mar-Mar-Marill!" Marill shouts.

"Christmas - the time of year for peace on Earth and to spread good cheer," Stephen's Pokégear sings, "A bash - a rocking party, filled with fun, where the laughter is hearty. It's the Pokémon Christmas bash  
With Rob, Melissa, Stephen, Tim, Rick, and Lucario. So without further ado here's a Pokémon holiday greeting for you."

"Who's that Pokémon at the Pokémon Christmas bash?" Kenny sings, "Who's that Pokémon

"Rob, Melissa, Stephen, Tim, Rick, and Lucario," the Pokégear sings.

"Who's that Pokémon at the Pokémon Christmas bash?" Kenny sings, "Who's that Pokémon?"

"Mar-Mar-Marill!" Marill shouts.

"I'm Rob, back on the squad from a quick little stop from the region of Sinnoh," Rob sings, "Two things on my list ain't many; a kiss from…"

"Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny!" Stephen, Rob, and Melissa sings.

"Santa please with you ho-ho-oh put them both under the mistletoe," Rob sings, "Rob's kicking, and it's a gas!"

"At the Pokémon Christmas bash!" Stephen, Rob, and Melissa sing.

"Who's that Pokémon at the Pokémon Christmas bash?" Kenny sings, "Who's that Pokémon?"

"Rob's kicking and it's a gas," Rob sings.

"Who's that Pokémon at the Pokémon Christmas bash?" Kenny sings, "Who's that Pokémon?

"Mar-Mar-Marill!" Marill shouts.

"I'm Melissa, I've got Pichu with me," Melissa sings, "We're having fun decorating the tree. With a twist on deck the halls."

"We've got a Christmas tree full of Poké Balls!" Stephen, Rob, and Melissa sing.

"Hey Santa, if you're really listening, my wish list has only one thing," Melissa sings, "Just give me one dance with Stephen."

"At the Pokémon Christmas bash!" Stephen, Rob, and Melissa sing.

"Who's that Pokémon at the Pokémon Christmas bash?" Kenny sings, "Who's that Pokémon?"

"Just give me one dance with Stephen," Melissa sings.

"Who's that Pokémon at the Pokémon Christmas bash?" Kenny sings, "Who's that Pokémon?"

"Mar-Mar-Marill!" Marill shouts.

"I'm Stephen here with Pikachu, Merry Christmas," Stephen sings.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouts.

"Happy New Year too!" Stephen sings, "The holidays wouldn't be the same without roasting chestnuts…

"On Typhlosion's flame!" Stephen, Rob, and Melissa sing.

"Santa, can you help me go faster to become a," Stephen sings.

"Pokémon master?" Stephen, Rob, and Melissa sing.

"Gotta catch 'em all down to the last!" Stephen sings.

"At the Pokémon Christmas bash!" Stephen, Rob, and Melissa sing.

"Who's that Pokémon at the Pokémon Christmas bash?" Kenny sings, "Who's that Pokémon?"

"Gotta catch 'em all down to the last!" Stephen sings.

"Who's that Pokémon at the Pokémon Christmas bash?" Kenny sings, "Who's that Pokémon?"

"Mar-Mar-Marill!" Marill shouts.

"The heroes are doing something," Tim sings.

"Shocking!" Tim, Rick, and Lucario sing.

"This year we're going to fill your," Tim sings.

"Stocking!" Tim, Rick, and Lucario sing.

"Take a break from causing trouble!" Tim sings, "Tim!"

"Rick! And make that double," Rick sings, "We thought we'd change our ways and be nice on Christmas Day."

"The heroes' having a blast!" Lucario sings.

"At the Pokémon Christmas bash!" Stephen, Rob, and Melissa sing.

"Who's that Pokémon at the Pokémon Christmas bash?" Kenny sings, "Who's that Pokémon?"

"It's Rob!" Rob sings.

"Melissa!" Melissa sings.

"And Stephen!" Stephen sings.

"Who's that Pokémon?" Kenny sings.

"The heroes' having a blast!" Tim, Rick, and Lucario sing.

"Who's that Pokémon?" Kenny sings.

"Happy Holidays from the Pokémon cast!" our heroes sing.

"Who's that Pokémon at the Pokémon Christmas bash?" Kenny sings, "Who's that Pokémon?"

"Pika-Pika!" Pikachu shouts.

"Mar-Mar-Marill!" Marill shouts.

The Pokégear stops playing the music.

"You guys are so weird for singing along with Stephen's Pokégear," Justyne says.

"It's the holiday spirit though," Mary states.

"A time of joy and…" Trisha goes to say.

"Happiness," Ruth states.

"Same thing," Cosimo states.

"Sing another song!" Rain shouts.

The Pokégear begins to play "Christmas Medley."

"Here's your chance to sing along now, we love Pokémon, and so do you," our heroes sing, "Raise your voice, sing Yuletide song now, all the tunes are old, the words are new."

"Everybody knows this one!" Stephen shouts.

"Rapidashing through the snow, with a Horsea on our sleigh, Slowpoke and Slowbro, laughing all the way," Rob sings, "Bellsprout starts to sings does Magnemite, then Seaking will start to ring the jingle bells tonight!"

"Poké Balls, Poké Balls, throw them all the way," our heroes sing, "You may catch the Pokémon you want on Christmas day. Poké Balls, Poké Balls, throw them all the way you may catch the Pokémon you want on Christmas..."

"This one is Ash's favorites!" Stephen states, "Nidoking was falling down on his Trainer Stephen."

"Foist dey won and den dey lost," Lucario sings, "So da match was even."

"'Nidoking, return,' he said, 'I can win this duel,'" Rob sings.

"So he called for all to hear: 'I choose Tentacruel!'" our heroes sing.

"Huh?" Stephen questions, "I don't have a Tentacruel. Well anyway Rob this one is for you!"

"Nurse Joy is a girl, she sure is fun, but I like Jenny too," Rob sings.

"Rock it, Stephen!" Melissa shouts.

"Here we go a battling Team Rocket once again," Stephen sings, "Just like we have battled since I can't remember when. But whatever they do, I'll rely on Pikachu, and we'll rock them and shock them and set them on their ear, and we'll blast 'em off into the stratosphere."

Stephen nudges Lucario.

"Lucario!" Stephen shouts.

"Oh! Oh! My turn?" Lucario asks, "O Caterpie, O Caterpie will youse become my Buttehfree? O Caterpie, it's very odd foist you must be a Metapod! O Caterpie, O Caterpie I hope you'll be my Buttehfree!"

"Hey! Where's my solo?" Tim asks.

"Here's one for you, Rick!" Stephen states.

"Um, let me see," Rick says, "Oh yes. I know this one. On the twelfth day of Christmas, a Trainer sent to me:"

"Twelve Bulbasaur-ing," Kenny sings.

"Eleven Lapras leaping," Kenny and Tim sing.

"Ten Tentacool-ing," Kenny, Tim, and Rob sing.

"Ninetales a-wagging," the heroes sing, "Eight Muk a-mucking, Seven Squirtle squirting, Six Diglett digging,"

"Five Goldeen," Rick sings excitedly.

"Four Charizard," Stephen sings.

"Three Ekans," Lucario sings.

"Two Electabuzz," Melissa sings.

"And a Farfetch'd with great Agility!" our heroes sing.

"Now let's all get together for the big Finale! Come on! You sing along too!" Stephen says.

"We wish you a Marill Christmas, we wish you a Marill Christmas, we wish you a Marill Christmas," the family sings, "Happy Holidays, everybody! And a Hoppip New Year!"

The Pokégear stops playing the music. Ruth gets up.

"Well I'll start dinner," Ruth says.

Rob gets up as well.

"I'll be glad to help," Rob says.

"Well Lucario and I will get more wood," Stephen states.

The family gets up as Stephen and Lucario go out to get more wood. Rob and Ruth along with Justyne and Trisha start dinner. Kenny and the others start cleaning up.

"This is the best Christmas!" Lucario shouts.

"I know right Lucario?" Stephen questions.

"So what's for Christmas dinner?" Lucario asks.

"Let's say there is a lot of food," Stephen says petting Pikachu who is on his shoulder.

"Well I sure can't wait to eat!" Lucario states.

Stephen and Lucario find firewood.

"How about we play in the stone since they just started dinner?" Lucario questions.

"Fine idea," Stephen states.

Stephen picks up a snowball and throws it at Lucario.

"Hey I wasn't ready!" Lucario shouts.

Stephen and Lucario continue to launch snowballs at each other and end up building forts. An hour later Honchkrow finds Stephen and Lucario.

"Guess dinner is done," Stephen states.

"Let's get this firewood then," Lucario says.

Stephen and Lucario get the firewood and then head back. Once they get back they rush inside because of the cold. Soon the family is sitting in the dining room, Pokémon, and all. Everyone's plates are full of food as everyone is eating while more Christmas music plays in the background. After dinner everyone helps clean up and then head to the den to listen to music and watch Christmas movies. Soon the family has hot chocolate with marshmallows. Hour go by and our heroes soon shower and head to bed. The next day everyone eats breakfast and then heads out of the house. Now the family is standing in front of the house that is cleaned and powerless.

"This is where we once again split up," Ruth states.

"Yeah but don't worry we'll all be together again one day," Kenny says.

"That will be awhile because of all your journeys," Mary explains.

"But I can't wait until that day," Trisha admits.

The family hugs each other and then starts leaving. Ruth, Trisha, Mary, and Cos go south of Goldenrod City as Rick, Kenny, Justyne, Tim, and Rain join our heroes on their way to Ecruteak City. Before reaching Ecruteak City our heroes camp out and the next day they manage to arrive to Ecruteak City.

"This is where we go our separate ways," Rick says.

"Take care and thanks for the awesome time," Lucario says.

"Hopefully we'll meet up and have another great time," Tim explains.

"Yeah we will one day for sure," Rob states.

Our heroes hug the other bye as Rick, Kenny, Tim, Justyne, and Rain head off to Olivine City. Our heroes watch them until they can longer no more.

"Cuz we need to stock up on supplies before heading to Mahogany Town," Rob states.

"Okay," Stephen says shrugging causing Pikachu to grip his shoulder.

Our heroes go to the Pokémon Mart and stock up on everything they need. After they buy what is needed our heroes head off to Mahogany Town but before reaching Mahogany Town our heroes camp out. The next day our heroes continue to Mahogany Town and when they arrive there they head straight for the Mahogany Gym.


	14. Chapter 14

Our heroes enter the Mahogany Gym. Melissa goes straight for the battlefield as Stephen, Rob, Raichu, and Lucario go to the side with Pikachu on Stephen's shoulder.

"I'm back for my gym battle," Melissa states as Pichu jumps off her shoulder to beside her.

Pryce walks into the battlefield area.

"I hoped you train while you could over the vacation," Pryce says.

"Somewhat," Melissa announces.

"So let's begin then," Pryce explains.

"Come on out!" Melissa shouts throwing a Poké Ball.

Ninetales appears on the battlefield.

"Fire is it?" Pryce asks, "Bad choice!"

Pryce throws a Poké Ball bringing out Dewgong.

"Ninetales use Fire Spin!" Melissa shouts.

Dewgong takes the Fire Spin.

"Ninetales use Fire Blast!" Melissa shouts.

Again Dewgong takes the Fire Blast.

"Ninetales ends this with Flamethrower!" Melissa shouts.

Dewgong takes the Flamethrower as Melissa and Lucario stare confused. Rob and Stephen smirk at Pryce.

"So are you done?" Pryce asks, "Alright Dewgong use Rest."

Dewgong falls to sleep.

"Now use Sleep Talk," Pryce says.

Dewgong uses Sleep Talk and hits Ninetales with BubbleBeam. Ninetales gets badly injured.

"Ninetales use Fire Blast!" Melissa shouts.

Ninetales hits Dewgong with Fire Blast.

"Dewgong finish with Aurora Bomb," Pryce says.

Dewgong uses Aurora Beam and makes Ninetales faint.

"What just happened?" Melissa asks returning Ninetales, "Take a good rest Ninetales you tried."

Melissa throws her second Poké Ball and brings our Marill.

"Marill use BubbleBeam!" Melissa shouts.

Marill hits Dewgong causing Dewgong to faint.

"Guess that Fire Blast did more damage than I suspected," Pryce says returning Dewgong.

Pryce throws his Poké Ball and brings of Mamoswine to the field.

"Marill use Aqua Tail!" Melissa shouts.

Marill hits Mamoswine with Aqua Tail.

"Mamoswine use AncientPower!" Pryce shouts.

Marill gets hit with the AncientPower.

"Marill use Rollout!" Melissa shouts.

"Blizzard!" Pryce shouts.

Mamoswine uses Blizzard but Marill avoids it with Rollout and hits Mamoswine.

"Freeze Marill with Ice Fang!" Pryce shouts.

Mamoswine bites Marill with Ice Fang and won't let go as Marill struggles free.

"Get Mamoswine off with Hydro Pump!" Melissa shouts.

Marill uses Hydro Pump on Mamoswine and sends Mamoswine into the wall. Mamoswine has fainted as Pryce returns Mamoswine. Marill starts glowing and then evolves into Azumarill. Melissa runs to Azumarill and hugs her with Pichu cheering next to them. Our heroes go to Melissa's side.

"That was a surprising end," Rob states.

"Yeah and now you just go one more badge to go," Stephen announces.

Pryce walks to Melissa.

"For such a young girl I'm surprise you have come so far," Pryce says, "Take this Glacier Badge as an award for beating me and my appreciations for a great battle."

Pryce hands Melissa the Glacier Badge who gladly takes it and cheers with Pichu and Azumarill as our heroes smile.

"Now take care," Pryce says.

Pryce walks off as our heroes head out of the gym but before they do Melissa returns Azumarill. Pichu jumps onto Melissa's shoulder.

"So now where do we go?" Lucario asks.

"How about we head for the Lake of Rage tomorrow for a battle," Rob replies.

"That's a great idea since I want to become stronger for my last gym battle," Melissa announces.

Stephen starts towards the Pokémon Center.

"How come we never walk and just talk? Stephen asks.

"Yeah I just realized that," Lucario replies laughing.

Rob, Melissa, Raichu, and Lucario start to follow Stephen.

"Where you going cuz?" Rob asks.

"The Pokémon Center so don't go running for Nurse Joy or you'll have to deal with Raichu," Stephen replies.

Rob looks down at his Raichu who smiles evilly with sparks coming from his cheeks. Rob gulps and then looks back up towards Stephen.

"I'll be good," Rob says, "Until Raichu isn't nearby."

Our heroes enter the Pokémon Center and rent a room for the night. After renting the room our heroes eat dinner, take shower and then head to their room and fall asleep. The next morning our heroes get up, have breakfast, and then head off for Lake Rage. Our heroes head North of Mahogany Town so they can reach Lake Rage. Stephen and Melissa hold hands to Lake Rage with Rob and Raichu leading the way. Lucario is behind Rob and Raichu.

"Melissa have you ever been to or heard about Lake Rage?" Rob asks.

"No why Rob?" Melissa replies petting Pichu on her shoulder.

"How about the Red Gyarados?" Rob asks.

"The one you own?" Melissa questions, "I barely saw it but yeah."

"Well my Gyarados was forced evolved by Team Rocket back when Stephen first started his Pokémon Journey," Rob states.

"What?" Melissa questions.

"Team Rocket wanted more power Pokémon so they decided to for evolve Magikarp into Gyarados," Stephen explains, "So Rob, me, Ash, Brock, Misty, and the Kanto Champion Lance stopped Team Rocket."

"That was all over the news back in Sinnoh," Lucario announces.

"What is with Team Rocket?" Melissa asks.

"They want complete power over the world," Rob replies.

Our heroes arrive to Lake Rage.

"Wow this is one huge lake," Melissa states.

"Sure is," Stephen says, "Come on out!"

Stephen throws his Poké Balls bringing out Staraptor, Typhlosion, Toxicroak, and Blaziken.

"Good idea!" Rob shouts throwing his Poké Balls.

Garchomp, Feraligatr, Salamence, Gyarados, and Gallade appear. Gyarados slowly swims in Lake Rage until he gets comfortable.

"Let's have fun!" Melissa shouts throwing her Poké Ball.

Azumarill, Meganium, Ninetales, Togepi, and Bellossom appear at Lake Rage. Gyarados looks around the lake.

"Remember this Gyarados?" Rob asks.

Gyarados looks scared.

"Don't worry buddy you're safe," Rob says, "I promise."

Gyarados smiles as there are three trainers spying on our heroes from behind a bush. Pikachu and Pichu jump off their trainer's shoulder and go to Raichu with Lucario.

"That's the legendary Red Gyarados," the one boy trainer says.

"Let's try and get closer to it Jimmy," the second boy trainer says.

"Vincent we could get caught by those three and their many Pokémon," the female trainer states.

"Marina is right, Vincent," Jimmy announces.

Lucario sense Jimmy, Marina, and Vincent.

"Stephen I believe we are being watched from behind a bush," Lucario states.

"What bush?" Stephen asks looking at the bushes.

Lucario points to the exact bush so he and Stephen walk over to the bush.

"He's coming towards us!" Vincent shouts.

"Let's go!" Jimmy says.

Jimmy and Vincent go to sprint off.

"No you don't," Marina says grabbing both Jimmy and Vincent.

Stephen and Lucario look down at Jimmy, Marina, and Vincent so Stephen clears his throat. Marina, Jimmy, and Vincent look up at Stephen.

"Why are you three spying on us?" Stephen asks.

Jimmy, Vincent, and Marina stand up.

"We are actually checking out that wild Gyarados," Jimmy replies rubbing his head.

"That Gyarados isn't wild and if it was it sure wouldn't be so comfortable with us here," Stephen states.

"That Gyarados isn't wild?" Vincent questions.

"Didn't you hear him pointy?" Lucario asks.

Stephen nudges Lucario who laughs.

"That Pokémon talks!" Marina asks pointing at Lucario.

Lucario squints his eyes.

"Cuz what you doing?" Rob shouts.

Stephen looks back at Rob and then the three.

"Come join us today," Stephen says.

"So you're not mad?" Jimmy asks.

"Of course not just crept out," Stephen replies.

"I am mad though," Lucario says, "At her!"

"Lucario shut it," Stephen says laughing.

Lucario laughs as Stephen starts to walk off. Lucario follows with Jimmy, Marina, and Vincent. They all head towards Melissa, Rob, and the rest of the Pokémon.

"Who are these three cuz?" Rob asks.

"Jimmy, Vincent, and Marina," Stephen replies before the three could introduce themselves.

"How did you know?" Jimmy asks.

Stephen looks over his shoulder.

"We all live in New Bark Town," Stephen replies, "The name Stephen ring a bell?

"How about Melissa?" Melissa asks.

"Mine won't but I'm Rob," Rob announces.

"And the name is Lucario not Pokémon," Lucario explains.

"Stephen and Melissa from New Bark Town…" Jimmy thinks.

"Oh my god!" Marina shouts, "You are the Johto Champion!"

Marina runs and grabs Stephen's hand blushing.

"I so am in love with you and your battling skills," Marina states.

Melissa gets angry as does Jimmy. Stephen blushes.

"Um thanks…" Stephen says, "But my cousin is a Pokémon Master so he is stronger."

Marina ignores that comment which causes Rob to kneel down and tap his fingers together.

"What does being a Pokémon Master do for you if you can't get the girls?" Rob asks.

Jimmy and Vincent go to Rob.

"So you're a Pokémon Master?" Vincent asks.

Rob gets up and smiles after rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah but it's nothing really," Rob replies.

"It so is," Jimmy states, "I want to be a Pokémon Master too."

"So why are you here Champ?" Marina asks.

"Um it's my friend's birthday," Stephen replies, "Melissa's."

"Just friend?" Melissa questions, "Wait it's my birthday?"

"My cuz and I brought her here for her birthday without her knowing," Rob replies.

"Well happy birthday," Jimmy and Vincent say.

Marina is too comfortable looking into Stephen's eyes in love. Stephen gulps as Marina starts getting closer to him.

"Lucario let's go get the ice cream and cake," Stephen says.

"How about I help and Lucario can stay here?" Marina asks.

"Good enough for me," Lucario replies.

Lucario sits and leans against a tree. Melissa glares at Lucario and then Marina who holds Stephen hand to the cottage.

"Dude the Champ stole you girlfriend!" Vincent shouts.

Melissa smiles evilly and then walks over to Jimmy.

"How about we go out handsome?" Melissa asks.

Vincent smile big.

"Oh course!" Vincent replies.

Melissa pushes Vincent out of the way with her hand and goes to Jimmy. Jimmy is blushing real bad. Melissa kisses Jimmy as Marina and Stephen come out. Marina and Stephen place the cake and ice cream down and then Marina and Stephen see Jimmy and Melissa kissing. Marina starts crying and runs off.


	15. Chapter 15

Stephen grabs a stone from his backpack and then tosses it at Togepi. Stephen runs after Marina as does Lucario.

"What's happening?" Rob asks.

Rob sees Melissa and Jimmy kissing with Vincent down below tapping his fingers together.

"Loser," Rob comments to Vincent.

Rob runs off and follows Stephen as Raichu and Stephen and Rob's other Pokémon follow closely behind. Marina stops behind a tree sitting against it and crying. Back at the campsite Togepi takes the stone and hands it to Melissa.

"What's this?" Melissa asks.

"Some type of evolution stone," Jimmy replies.

Vincent stands up.

"It's a Shiny Stone and it will evolve Togetic into Togekiss but Togepi has to first evolve into Togetic," Vincent states.

"Stephen must of got this for my for my birthday," Melissa says.

"I got something for you," Jimmy says.

"Really hunny?" Melissa asks.

Jimmy hands over a Luxury Ball.

"Aw that is so sweet of you!" Melissa states.

Melissa hugs and kisses Jimmy as Vincent rolls his eyes.

"That was just going to be for Marina when her birthday came," Vincent says laughing.

Jimmy elbows Vincent causing Vincent to laugh.

"Well I might as well give you this then," Vincent says.

Vincent takes his backpack off and grabs a Marill purse out of his backpack. Vincent hands Melissa the Marill purse.

"It's so cute thanks Vincent," Melissa says.

"Should we go see what happened to Marina?" Jimmy asks.

"Oh don't worry that loser ex-boyfriend of mine will find her and they most likely are already boyfriend and girlfriend," Melissa replies.

"What was I thinking dating someone crazy like that?" Jimmy asks.

"You weren't," Vincent replies.

Jimmy squints his eyes as Vincent and Melissa laugh.

"Marina!" Stephen shouts.

"Marina!" Lucario shouts.

"Marina where are you?" Rob asks.

Lucario stops in front of Stephen and Rob.

"I sense her nearby," Lucario announces.

"It's a good thing to have a Pokémon like you with us," Rob says.

Lucario laughs.

"Follow me," Lucario says.

Lucario runs off. Rob and Stephen returned their Pokémon besides Raichu, Lucario, Pikachu, and Staraptor of course. Staraptor flies above our heroes.

"Staraptor found her too!" Rob shouts.

Staraptor flies off as our heroes follow both Lucario and Staraptor. Staraptor lands next to Marina. Marina looks up crying.

"Aren't you Stephen's Staraptor?" Marina asks.

Staraptor rubs up against Marina causing Marina to laugh from the feathers.

"Marina!" Stephen shouts.

Stephen returns Staraptor.

"Thanks buddy take a rest," Stephen states.

Marina turns away.

"Leave me alone," Marina says, "I'm pathetic."

Lucario goes to go to Marina but Rob stops him.

"Let Stephen handle this," Rob says.

Lucario shakes his head as Stephen kneels down next to Marina.

"You are not Marina," Stephen says, "You are a wonderful person and by what I have seen in Sinnoh you are very popular and beautiful."

Marina turns to Stephen and blushes.

"You really believe so?" Marina asks.

Stephen shakes his head.

Marina wraps her arms around Stephen and cries on his shoulder. Pikachu is on Lucario's shoulder just in case that would happen. Stephen wraps his arms around Marina and rubs her back.

"It's going to be okay Marina," Stephen says.

"How my boyfriend cheated on me?" Marina asks.

"Well my girlfriend was the one kissing your boyfriend so we both got cheated on," Stephen replies.

"And look at Stephen he isn't upset," Rob states.

"Melissa is childish more than anything so I can see why," Lucario says laughing.

Rob, Stephen, and Marina laugh. Stephen helps Marina up.

"Let's head back to camp," Stephen says, "Who cares if they are there as long as we are together and there to help each other."

Marina smiles.

"I wish I had a boyfriend like you," Marina states.

Stephen blushes as our heroes return to the campsite where they see Jimmy, Vincent, Melissa, and their Pokémon have eaten all the cake and ice cream.

"About time you losers return," Melissa says, "Thanks for the cake and ice cream by the way it was good."

Vincent's Meganium and Magneton as well as Jimmy's Typhlosion and Beedrill smile with cake and ice cream over their face.

"You know what we challenge you to a Pokémon battle and if you lose you gotta leave!" Rob shouts.

"You're on!" Jimmy shouts.

Melissa returns her Pokémon besides Pichu and Meganium.

"I'll use my Meganium sweetie," Melissa says, "Vincent use your Meganium too."

"Got it," Vincent says.

Vincent returns Magneton as Jimmy returns Beedrill.

"Typhlosion, spotlight!" Stephen shouts.

"Feraligatr on stage!" Rob shouts.

Marina smiles at the contest phrases.

"Alright Wani-Wani, spotlight on stage!" Marina shouts.

Typhlosion, Feraligatr, and Marina's Feraligatr named Wani-Wani face Jimmy, Vincent, and Melissa's Pokémon.

"I'll be judge," Lucario says.

Lucario goes off to the side as Pichu, Pikachu, and Raichu go behind Lucario.

"This will be a three-on-three triple tag battle," Lucario states, "When all three Pokémon on either side are unable to battle they lose the battle so begin!"

"Typhlosion show your power with Flamethrower!" Stephen shouts.

"Typhlosion use your Flamethrower as well!" Jimmy shouts.

"Feraligatr use Hydro Pump!" Rob shouts.

"Wani-Wani use Aqua Tail!" Marina shouts.

"Meganium use SolarBeam!" Melissa shouts.

"Meganium use that too!" Vincent shouts.

Feraligatr's Hydro Pump stops Vincent's Meganium's SolarBeam directly as Wani-Wani and its Aqua Tail hit and Jimmy's Typhlosion. Stephen's Typhlosion's Flamethrower hits Melissa's Meganium.

"For an unbalance team they both are equal," Lucario says.

"He is sure a Champion," Jimmy says.

"And Pokémon Master," Vincent says.

"That doesn't matter because we will win guys!" Melissa shouts.

Jimmy and Vincent shake their heads.

"Use Flame Wheel!" Jimmy shouts.

"Use Razor Leaf!" Vincent shouts.

"Use Vine Whip," Melissa shouts.

"They're kidding!" Lucario shouts, "Thos are weak moves!"

"Flare Blitz!" Stephen shouts.

"Hydro Cannon!" Rob shouts.

"Hydro Pump!" Marina shouts.

Stephen's Flare Blitz hits Melissa's Meganium dead on making her faint right away.

"Melissa's Meganium is unable to battle!" Lucario shouts.

Melissa returns Meganium and goes to get Pichu who jumps on her shoulder. Rob's Hydro Cannon demolishes the Razor Leaf and faints Meganium as well.

"Vincent's Meganium is unable to battle!" Lucario shouts.

"Impossible," Vincent says returning his Meganium, "Water is weak against grass."

The last move is Hydro Pump that steams the Flame Wheel and hits Typhlosion sending Typhlosion into the lake.

"Typhlosion!" Jimmy shouts.

"Typhlosion is unable to battle so Stephen, Marina, and Rob win!" Lucario shouts.

Jimmy returns Typhlosion as Stephen, Marina, and Rob cheer with their Feraligatr, Typhlosion, and Wani-Wani. Lucario, Pikachu, and Raichu rush to them. Stephen, Rob, and Marina return Typhlosion, Feraligatr, and Wani-Wani.

"We lost!" Melissa shouts.

"Let's get out of here," Jimmy states.

Jimmy, Melissa, and Vincent run off to the Mahogany Town Pokémon Center but before they could Gyarados use Hydro Pump stopping them.

"Typhlosion falling into the lake must have woke them up," Stephen says.

Gyarados again use Hydro Pump knocking the Poké Balls from the whole group.

"Why you!" Lucario shouts.

Pikachu, Raichu, and Pichu go to use Thunderbolt.

"Stop!" Rob shouts, "You'll shock us all!"

"I'll handle this!" Lucario shouts.

Lucario uses Aura Sphere on all the five Gyarados but the Gyarados team up and send Lucario flying into a tree with Hydro Pump.

"Lucario!" Stephen shouts.

Stephen, Marina, and Rob run to Lucario.

"Lucario are you alright?" Stephen asks.

"I've been better but I'm alright," Lucario replies laughing.

Vincent notices Melissa with a Poké Ball.

"Melissa use your last Poké Ball!" Vincent shouts.

"Alright," Melissa says.

Melissa throws the Poké Ball right when the Gyarados use Hydro Pump. Melissa, Vincent, and Jimmy jump out of the way as the Pokémon coming out of the Poké Ball is Togepi.

"Togepi!" Jimmy shouts.

"What can I do?" Melissa asks.

"Something!" Vincent replies.

The Gyarados start to use Hydro Pump.

"Metronome!" Melissa shouts.

Togepi uses Metronome which turns to Psychic and thus the Psychic sends the Hydro Pump back at the Gyarados. The Gyarados get angry and then charge for Hyper Beam.

"Metronome again!" Melissa shouts.

Togepi uses Metronome and it turns into Thunder. The Gyarados launch the Hyper Beam sending Jimmy, Vincent, and Melissa flying. Togepi evolves in the air and evolves into Togetic.

"I got a Togetic!" Melissa shouts.

"Yeah but we're blasting off!" Jimmy and Vincent shouts.

Rob, Stephen, and Marina watch Jimmy, Vincent, and Melissa blast off. The Gyarados start charging for Hyper Beam again. Rob, Stephen, and Marina quickly grab their Poké Balls. Stephen throws one and brings of Blaziken as Rob brings of Garchomp and Marina brings of Wani-Wani.

"Overheat!" Stephen shouts.

"Hyper Beam!" Rob shouts.

"Hydro Pump!" Marina shouts.

The Gyarados launch the Hyper Beam as the Overheat, Hyper Beam, and Hydro Pump from our heroes hit and stops the Hyper Beams. The Gyarados are now furious and go to attack again but Lucario jumps in front of our heroes and sends our five Aura Sphere at the Gyarados. Pikachu sees this as an opportunity and jumps from Stephen's shoulder to Lucario's' and then into the air. Pikachu uses Thunder and hits all five Gyarados making the Gyarados flee. Pikachu lands right on Lucario's shoulder.

"Pikachu that was awesome!" Stephen shouts.

Pikachu blushes as our heroes return their Pokémon.

"So now that we don't have Melissa what should we do?" Rob asks.

"Rewrite our journey and do whatever," Stephen replies.

"We should head back to the Pokémon Center to have our Pokémon taken care of," Marina states.

Lucario falls to his knee. Stephen rushes to Lucario.

"And fast," Stephen says.

Stephen helps Lucario up and puts Lucario's arm over his shoulder. Pikachu jumps off Lucario's shoulder and down to the ground next to Raichu. Our heroes head off to Mahogany Town for the Pokémon Center.


	16. Chapter 16

Our heroes arrive to the Pokémon Center and right as they do Rob runs to Nurse Joy.

"My lovely Nurse Joy I been waiting to see you!" Rob shouts holding Nurse Joy's hands.

"Oh that's nice," Nurse Joy says scared.

"What's his problem?" Marina asks.

"Love?" Stephen replies.

Raichu puts his tail to Rob's back and then sends a little shock that has Rob fall over. Raichu laughs and then drags Rob away. Stephen and Marina go to Nurse Joy.

"Oh my, this Pokémon needs help right away," Nurse Joy says, "Chansey bring a bed!"

Chansey rushes to Stephen and Marina with a bed. Stephen helps Lucario onto the bed.

"I'll see you later on," Lucario says, "Thanks again."

Stephen smiles.

"Anytime," Stephen says.

Chansey takes Lucario to the back. Our heroes hand Nurse Joy their other Pokémon.

"Stephen before I forget you have a call from Silver Town on Mount Silver," Nurse Joy states.

"Okay thanks Nurse Joy," Stephen says.

Marina, Rob, and Stephen walk over to the phone and Stephen answers it but doesn't see anyone yet.

"Hello?" Stephen questions.

"Hey Stephen it's me May," May says.

Stephen looks at the camera phone but can't see May so he punches it and then May is shown.

"Oh my god it's May!" Marina shouts.

"May it is so great to hear from you again," Stephen says.

"Yeah it is," May says, "Last time we saw each other was at the Wallace Cup."

"You all were at the Wallace Cup together?" Marina asks, "I'm so jealous!"

"Who is that Stephen?" May asks.

"May I like you to meet Marina," Stephen replies, "She is now traveling with us after a little problem with our exes."

"Oh," May says, "Well it is nice to meet you Marina."

"Yes it is," Marina states, "May I'm a huge fan of you."

May blushes.

"Well thank you Marina," May says, "So how are you guys doing?"

"Pretty good," Stephen replies, "Was traveling with a girlfriend like I said but she cheated on me with her boyfriend so we are both single."

"I'm sorry," May says.

"It's whatever," Stephen laughs, "I was traveling with my ex as she went for the Silver League but I was gonna just let her challenge me once she got her eight badge."

"That's sweet of you," May says, "Guess where I am at!"

"Johto?" Stephen questions.

"Silver Town!" May shouts, "I have a contest, and I would love for you to come and watch me perform."

"Oh my god I have a contest there too!" Marina shouts.

"Well we will be seeing you soon May," Rob says.

"Awesome see you guys soon," May says, "Take care bye!"

"Bye!" our heroes say.

Stephen and May hang up the phone. Stephen smiles and turns to face Rob and Marina. Marina jumps into the air.

"I get to have a contest with the May!" Marina shouts.

Rob and Stephen laugh.

"This is so awesome," Marina says.

"So when is your contest?" Rob asks.

"About a week away," Marina replies.

"We have enough time then to go to Blackthorn City to see my house," Rob says, "I can show you all my Pokémon."

"Well let's head to bed and head out tomorrow," Stephen states.

Our heroes shake their heads, eat dinner, get their Pokémon besides Lucario, shower, and then head to bed. The next morning Lucario wakes our heroes up.

"Let's head out lazy butts!" Lucario shouts.

Our heroes get up and then eat breakfast. After breakfast our heroes exit the Pokémon Center. They all take a deep breath and stretch.

"Blackthorn City here we come," Stephen states.

"Hopefully we don't see our exe's there," Marina says.

"Agree," Lucario says.

Our heroes start to head off East of Mahogany Town and soon come upon a cave.

"Another cave?" Stephen asks.

"Ice Cave," Rob replies.

Our heroes enter Ice Cave and once they enter they all get cold so Marina gets close to Stephen.

"It's freezing!" Marina shouts.

Pikachu tries to keep warm on Stephen's shoulder as Raichu and Lucario manage to keep warm all alone especially Rob. Our heroes walk deeper into Ice Cave.

"So how big is this cave?" Lucario asks.

"Huge," Rob replies.

Rob steps on ice, cracks it, and falls into freezing water.

"Cuz!" Stephen shouts.

Stephen rushes to Rob and forces him out of the freezing water. Stephen lays Rob in the snow as Marina, Raichu, and Lucario go to Rob and Stephen.

"Stop!" Stephen shouts, "Don't step on that ice!"

Rob is shivering.

"So cold…" Rob says,

"How far is the nearest Pokémon Center?" Lucario asks.

"Not far," Marina replies, "It's up that way."

Marina points and so Lucario looks that way.

"Marina help me walk Rob to the Pokémon Center as Lucario you hold his backpack," Stephen states.

Lucario takes Rob's backpack as Stephen and Marina lift Rob up. Our heroes continue in the Ice Cave and soon arrive in the Pokémon Center.

"Nurse Joy we need help!" Stephen shouts.

Nurse Joy and Chansey rush into the room.

"What's wrong?" Nurse Joy asks.

"Rob fell into freezing water," Marina replies.

"Oh my!" Nurse Joy says, "Chansey help me take him back!"

Chansey and Nurse Joy take Rob from Stephen and Marina.

"You guys can wait her," Nurse Joy says.

"Got it," Lucario says.

Nurse Joy and Chansey take Rob to the back so Stephen, Marina, Lucario, and Raichu sit down on a bench. Pikachu is in Stephen's lap. After a while Stephen, Marina, and all their Pokémon eat dinner. Nurse Joy has given our heroes a room and so now they are in their room. Nurse Joy knocks on the door.

"Come in," Stephen says.

Nurse Joy enters the room, Lucario is asleep on the top bunk with Raichu, and Pikachu as Stephen and Marina are sitting on the bed below.

"Rob is doing better now," Nurse Joy states.

"That's good," Melissa says.

"He got a cold though but you can go visit him now," Nurse Joy announces.

"Thank you," Stephen says.

Stephen and Marina follow Nurse Joy to Rob and once they enter the room Nurse Joy goes back to work as Stephen and Marina go to Rob.

"How you feeling?" Stephen asks.

"Much warmer," Rob replies, "Thank you both for saving my life."

"Anytime cuz," Stephen replies.

"What Nurse Joy say to you?" Marina asks.

"No to a date but I'll be able to leave tomorrow afternoon," Rob replies laughing, "I'm sorry about this Marina. I hope I don't make you late to your contest."

"Don't be," Marina says, "We got the time."

"That's good," Rob says yawning.

"We'll let you get your sleep cuz," Stephen explains.

"Alright," Rob says, "Good night guys, sweet dreams."

"Ditto," Stephen and Marin a say.

Rob closes his eyes as Stephen and Marina return to the room. Stephen and Marina fall asleep shortly after. The next morning Stephen and Marina wake up and eat breakfast. During breakfast, Lucario, Pikachu, and Raichu join them. After they finish eating Stephen and Marina go to the main room to call Prof Elm.

"Good morning," Prof Elm says, "Where is Melissa and why is Marina with you?"

"Stephen went off with Jimmy and Vincent leaving Marina so Rob and I let her join us," Stephen replies, "She has all seven badges and got six Pokémon already but she probably will tell you that herself."

"Oh well that's good sorry about what happened Marina," Prof Elm says.

"It's okay what's important is that Rob fell into freezing water as we are in Ice Cave," Marina says.

"Oh my, is he alright?" Prof Elm asks.

Rob enters the room.

"Doing better," Rob replies.

"That's great so I take it you're still in the Ice Cave?" Prof Elm asks.

Lucario comes over with Pikachu and Raichu. Pikachu jumps onto Stephen's shoulder.

"Yeah we are, we're leaving in the afternoon," Lucario replies.

"Actually we can leave now," Rob states, "Nurse Joy still won't go on a date with me though."

Prof Elm laughs as our heroes roll their eyes.

"Well I'll let you go," Prof Elm says, "Thanks for calling. Bye."

Prof Elm hangs up and then our heroes thank Nurse Joy and say goodbye. Our heroes now continue onto Blackthorn City. Our heroes step out of the Pokémon Center into the Ice Cave.

"Let's avoid the ice and get out as soon as possible," Stephen states.

"Agreed," Rob says laughing.

Our heroes head off out of Ice Cave and avoid all the ice as possible and finally exit the Ice Cave. When our heroes arrive to Blackthorn City they realize it has already become night so they head to Rob's house. After they arrive to Rob's house they eat dinner, shower, play some video games, and then head to bed. The next morning our heroes wake up to the smell of breakfast. Stephen, Marina, and Lucario walk in to see Rob and Clair cooking

"Clair?" Stephen questions.

"Cuz me and Clair are finally dating," Rob states.

"Yeah I told Rob here I love him," Clair explains.

"Well congratulations," Marina says.

"So what are we doing today?" Lucario asks.

"Robby here is going to show you all his wonderful Pokémon we have been training with our friend Dan Weissert," Clair replies.

"Cool!" Marina shouts.

Rob shakes his head and shortly after our heroes eat breakfast. After breakfast our heroes clean up then head to the Dragon's Sacred Land so Stephen, Lucario, and Marina can see Rob's Pokémon. As our heroes view Rob's Pokémon Clair and Rob are holding hands which has Marina grab Stephen's hand.

"Stephen I had a battle with a girl named Melissa yesterday and she won the Rising Badge," Clair states.

"Melissa?" Stephen asks.

"Yeah and she told me to tell you she challenges you for the title of Johto," Clair replies.

"Where at and when?" Stephen asks.

"At Silver Town and soon as possible because she and two boys are already on their way to Mount Silver," Clair replies.

"God how cruel," Marina says.

Stephen laughs as our heroes continue to view Rob's Pokémon from Kanto to Sinnoh. After a while our heroes stop for lunch that Rob makes. Once they finish eating our heroes just relax until it become dark. Once it becomes nighttime our heroes return to Rob's house, have dinner, shower, and head to bed. The next day our heroes are leaving Blackthorn City for Silver Town.

"Will I see you again Robby?" Clair asks.

"I promise you will," Rob replies.

"Okay well take care," Clair says.

Rob and Clair hug and kiss this makes Marina stare at Stephen and blush. Stephen stares back at Marina confused. Soon our heroes head off waving bye to Clair as she waves bye back.


	17. Chapter 17

Our heroes are traveling South of Blackthorn City on their way to Silver Town for Marina's contest and Stephen's battle against Melissa.

"So where is this Mount Silver?" Lucario asks.

"Far North of Johto but we have to return to New Bark Town first," Stephen replies.

"How come?" Lucario asks.

"Stephen probably wants to switch out Pokémon before battling Melissa," Rob replies.

"No matter what Pokémon Stephen uses he will beat Melissa," Marina states.

Stephen smiles and shakes his head.

"I am tough after all," Stephen announces.

"Don't be too overconfident cuz because that will cause you to lose," Rob explains.

"Yeah I know that why I'm not bragging about it like Ash would," Stephen says.

Lucario and Rob laugh.

"So Rob why are you and Clair together?" Marina asks.

"Well we been friends since we were kids and had a crush on each other since then but hadn't had the confidence to tell each other how we feel," Rob replies.

"But years later you do?" Lucario questions.

"Yeah," Rob says smiling.

"After flirting with every beautiful girl you have seen?" Stephen questions.

"Um well… you could say that," Rob says laughing.

"Hey he didn't flirt with me," Marina says, "What's that make me? Ugly?"

"No he knows your too young and have a crush on me," Stephen replies.

Marina blushes as Rob laughs. Our heroes make it back to New Bark Town the next day and head to Prof Elm's for Stephen to exchange his team. Our heroes enter the lab and go straight to Prof Elm who is in the research room of his lab. Prof Elm stops looking at his computer after noticing our heroes.

"What a surprise to see you guys here," Prof Elm says, "Melissa, Vincent, and Jimmy just visited yesterday and they are off to Silver Town. Melissa wants a challenge with you Stephen for your championship title."

"Yeah I know," Stephen states.

"So Rob how are you feeling?" Prof Elm asks.

"Much better that how I was in the Ice Cave," Rob replies.

"Professor Elm how far is Mount Silver?" Lucario asks.

"It is located between Blackthorn City and Kanto's Indigo League," Prof Elm replies.

"Before we head to Silver Town I would like to exchange Infernape for Staraptor and Toxicroak and I need to call Liza for Charizard," Stephen states.

"Sure thing," Prof Elm says.

Stephen gives Prof Elm the Poké Balls of Staraptor and Toxicroak as Prof Elm gives Stephen the Poké Ball for Infernape.

"The phone is over there," Prof Elm stays pointing.

"Alright thanks Professor Elm," Stephen states.

Stephen goes to the phone and calls Liza as Rob, Lucario, Raichu, and Marina stay with Prof Elm talking about everything they been through.

"Hey Stephen how are you?" Liza asks.

"Good and yourself?" Stephen replies.

"Good, good so what's up?" Liza asks.

"Could you send Charizard to Silver Town for my championship battle?" Stephen asks.

"Sure thing Stephen I wish you luck," Liza replies, "Oh and your Charizard will be so happy to be battling with you again."

"I know I'm happy myself," Stephens says, "Well see you later, bye."

"Bye," Liza says.

Stephen and Liza hang up. Stephen returns to the others.

"Well we best be going off already Professor Elm," Stephen states.

"It was nice of you all to drop in and I wish you a safe trip and I wish you luck in your battle and you in your contest," Prof Elm says.

"Thanks," our heroes say.

Our heroes wave bye and then head off to Silver Town. Our heroes stop for the night before reaching Mount Silver and a day later they finally arrive to Silver Town. As our heroes arrive to Silver Town a storm hits so they rush to the Pokémon Center. As our heroes enter the Pokémon Center, Rob rushes to Nurse Joy as May sees our heroes.

"Nurse Joy my beauty," Rob says, "Though I am taken I would like to take you out on a date."

Raichu this time doesn't hold back. Raichu uses Thunder and shocks Rob. Rob falls to the ground surprising our heroes.

"Another Brock?" May asks.

"You could say that," Stephen replies.

"May it is so nice to meet you in person," Marina says.

"Same," May says.

"So when is your contest?" Lucario asks.

"It's tomorrow," May replies.

"Well let's spend time together and then we will cheer you both on tomorrow!" Rob shouts.

May, Marina, Lucario, and Stephen freak out.

"How?" May asks.

"You get use to the pain," Rob replies.

Our heroes laugh and then hear an explosion from outside. Our heroes run to the windows and see people running the opposite way. The people are screaming, crying, and scared out of their mind. There are in Pokémon running away scared. Finally all the people and Pokémon move out of the way as our heroes see a building burning.

"No," May says, "That's the contest hall."

"What's going to happen?" Marina asks.

"We'll find out later," Rob replies, "We have to put that fire out now."

Our heroes run out of the Pokémon Center. Rob throws two Poké Balls bringing our Gyarados and Feraligatr. Marina throws her Poké all and brings out Wani-Wani. May lastly throws her Poké Ball and brings out Wartortle. Gyarados, Feraligatr, Wani-Wani, and Wartortle all use Hydro Pump on the burning building as the storm grows harder. As the Pokémon work together the fire is finally stopped.

"Who could do this?" Lucario asks.

"We could," a voice says.

Our heroes see Team Rocket as Melissa, Vincent, and Jimmy walk out of the Pokémon Center after seeing our heroes.

"Why did you do this?" May asks.

"To show our power and this is our start to rule the world!" the leader relies.

"That's never going to happen!" Stephen shouts.

"Yeah!" Jimmy shouts.

Jimmy, Melissa, and Vincent step beside our heroes.

"Who is going to stop us?" the leader asks.

"We will!" Melissa replies.

"We'll see about that," the leader says, "Stop them!"

Every member of Team Rock throws a Poké Ball. Arbok, Weezing, Crobat, Skuntank, Muk, Seviper, Swalot, Drapion, Nidoking, Honchkrow, Nidoqueen, Kangaskhan, Raticate, Vileplume, Houndoom, Hypno, Carnivine, Porygon, Ursaring, Persian, Weavile, Tyranitar, and Cacturne all appear.

"See if you can defeat us," the leader says.

"Alright!" Rob shouts.

Our heroes throw their Poké Balls. May has Blaziken, Beautifly, Venusaur, Wartortle, and Glaceon appear. Stephen has Pikachu, Lucario, Blaziken, Typhlosion, and Infernape appear. Rob has Garchomp, Gyarados, Salamence, Gallade, Raichu, and Feraligatr appear. Marina has Wani-Wani, Misdreavus, and Jigglypuff appear. Jimmy has Typhlosion and Beedrill appear. Vincent has Meganium and Magneton appears. Lastly Melissa has Pichu, Togetic, Meganium, Bellossom, Azumarill, and Ninetales appear.

"Melissa give Togetic that stone you have," Vincent says.

Melissa gets the stone out of her backpack and throws it to Togetic. Togetic catches it and then starts to glow. Togetic evolves into Togekiss.

"Attack!" the Team Rocket members shout.

"Defend!" our heroes shout.

All the Pokémon start fighting as the trainers carefully watch. Team Rocket doesn't care who gets hurt but our heroes pay attention to the damage their Pokémon takes in this battle. Team Rocket outnumbers our heroes by seven until our heroes see someone flying on Charizard. The person on the Charizard throws six Poké Balls bringing out a Snorlax, Skarmory, Steelix, Metagross, Lucario, and Bastiodon. Rick lands in front of the six Pokémon with Charizard.

"Glad I came along for the ride," Rick says.

Now the battle is even between Team Rocket and heroes.

"No matter how many Pokémon you have you can't and won't defeat us!" the leader shouts.

"They must have used Dark Balls because all of our Pokémon are getting most of the damage," Rob states.

"We still got to stop them!" Stephen declares.

"Let's do it!" Vincent shouts.

Our heroes have their Pokémon attack faster and harder. Within time Team Rocket's Pokémon start fainting as well as some of our heroes Pokémon. The fainted Pokémon out of heroes are returning quickly. Stephen notices that all the Pokémon are becoming badly injured worse than that of fainting.

"We are losing Pokémon fast so use the secret weapon!" the leader shouts.

A Team Rocket member throws a Poké Ball. The ball opens as every member of Team Rocket returns all their Pokémon fainted, weak, or not. The Poké Ball releases Deoxys.

"Destroy the Pokémon and their trainers!" the leader shouts.

Deoxys starts attacking our heroes and their Pokémon trying to kill the Pokémon instead of faint them so our heroes quickly return their Pokémon. Deoxys goes to attack Marina now so Stephen jumps and takes the hit. The hit kills Stephen as Deoxys goes to attack the rest of our heroes but another attack collides with Deoxys's attack. A shadow figure hovers above our heroes. Deoxys goes to attack it but the Pokémon avoids all Deoxys's attacks.

"What Pokémon is that?" the leader asks.

The Pokémon moves into the light revealing itself.

"It is I…" the Pokémon says, "Mewtwo!"

Mewtwo is visible to everyone.


	18. Chapter 18

Deoxys goes to attack Mewtwo but Mewtwo stops the attack and attacks Deoxys back. Our heroes run to Stephen's side and try to wake him up but can't.

"Is he alright?" Mewtwo asks.

Lucario shakes his head and starts crying with Marina, May, Rob, Rick, and all their Pokémon.

"He's dead," Rob replies.

Mewtwo viscously stares at Deoxys and Team Rocket.

"You killed Stephen!" Mewtwo shouts, "You'll pay for that!"

Mewtwo starts attacking Team Rocket as our heroes cry trying to wake Stephen up. Pikachu starts shocking Stephen as Team Rocket starts fleeing.

"What about Deoxys?" a Team Rocket member asks.

"Release it!" the leader shouts, "We have no use for it since the Johto Champion is now dead."

The member of Team Rocket releases Deoxys.

"Deoxys you were used by them!" Mewtwo shouts pointing.

Deoxys turns to Team Rocket and starts chasing and attacking them. Mewtwo lands next to Stephen at this time. Mewtwo tries bringing Stephen back along with Pikachu, Raichu, Pichu, and Lucario but can't.

"Stephen please wake up!" Marina shouts, "For me!"

Mewtwo stares down at Stephen and starts remembering back when Ash did this to stop Mewtwo and Mew from fighting. Mewtwo has a tear fall from his face.

"Just like Ash…" Mewtwo says, "Stephen thank you for everything you did for me."

Mewtwo's tear falls off his face and lands onto Stephen's face. Everyone's tears get absorb by Stephen as Stephen starts to glow.

"What's happening?" Lucario asks.

"If only tears could bring him back," Rick says.

The glowing fades from Stephen and then Stephen starts to breathe again and then coughs. Everyone smiles and hugs Stephen as Mewtwo smiles down at Stephen.

"Just what happened to Ash," Mewtwo states.

Stephen looks up and sees Mewtwo.

"Thank you Mewtwo," Stephen says.

"Anytime," Mewtwo says,

Rob and Rick help Stephen up as Pikachu jumps onto Stephen's shoulder. Pichu jumps onto Melissa's shoulder as Mewtwo starts to float in the air. Our heroes all stand up now.

"Fair well my friend," Mewtwo says.

Mewtwo flies off.

"Thank you!" our heroes shout waving bye.

The storm stops as Mewtwo vanishes into the clouds.

"The storm is over," May says.

"Must have been Mewtwo's doing," Rob says.

"What an awesome Pokémon," Jimmy states.

Our heroes head off to the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy comes out of the Pokémon Center.

"May and Marina I have good news," Nurse Joy says, "That Pokémon contest has been moved to Olivine City."

Marina and May smile.

"That's awesome!" May shouts.

Nurse Joy walks back into the Pokémon Center.

"We better be going to Olivine City," Marina says.

"Well it was great seeing you again May," our heroes say.

"We'll meet again soon," May says, "I promise."

May and Marina start heading off.

"Wait Marina Vincent and I will come!" Jimmy shouts.

Jimmy and Vincent join May and Marina off to Olivine City. Our heroes smile as they watch the group walk away. Our heroes then enter the Pokémon Center and give Nurse Joy their Pokémon. After Nurse Joy has our heroes Pokémon our heroes go to a café and order food.

"So Rick why did you come to Mount Silver with Charizard?" Rob asks.

"Well I want to see the battle between Stephen and Melissa of course," Rick replies.

"It will be such a fun challenge," Melissa says.

"Easy for me though," Stephen says with a smirk.

"I'm looking forward to this battle," Rob admits.

"It's tomorrow after lunch," Stephen announces, "I'm giving Melissa time to think of a strategy so I don't cream her fast."

"I know you already have your strategy," Rick says, "Attack and no defend."

Our heroes laugh.

"I actually think Melissa performs like a coordinator," Rob replies.

"Yea mean like May?" Melissa asks.

"Her, Marina, and Dawn," Stephen replies.

"Well I guess," Melissa says.

Our heroes get their food and faster they pay the bill and go get their Pokémon. Rob, Rick, and Stephen go to their room as Melissa goes to hers. Our heroes shower up and then head to bed for the big battle tomorrow. The next morning our heroes wake up, eat breakfast, and then leave the Pokémon Center. Soon our heroes are walking around Silver Town to see the after effect of the burnt contest hall. Melissa isn't with the heroes because of what happen back at Lake Rage and so she can take her Pokémon out to think of a strategy.

"So where will this battle be?" Lucario asks.

Stephen points to the stadium.

"In there," Stephen replies with Pikachu hanging onto his shoulder.

"The official league stadium," Rick says.

"So is this an official challenge?" Rob asks.

"Sadly it is but I don't have to worry because Melissa won't be able to beat my fire team," Stephen replies.

"Remember about being overconfident," Lucario says.

"Yeah, yeah I know," Stephen admits.

"Will this stadium be filled?" Rick asks.

"Probably but I'm hoping not," Stephen replies.

"Cuz don't worry they will all be cheering you on," Rob states.

"He is right," Lucario says, "I swear everyone loves you as Johto Champ."

Stephen blushes as our heroes stop to have lunch.


	19. Chapter 19

After lunch our heroes head into the stadium that is full of people. Everyone starts cheering for Stephen as he enters with Rob, Rick, Lucario, Pikachu, and Raichu. Melissa is already on the battlefield. Rob and Rick are the official judges as Stephen, Pikachu, and Lucario go to the battlefield.

"This is the battle between Champion Stephen Jeffcoat and challenger Melissa Englehart!" Rob and Rick state, "Rick Wood and I, Robert Letham, will be your fair judges for this awesome battle!"

Everyone in the crowd cheers.

"Challenger and Champion bring out your first Pokémon!" Rick and Rob shout.

"Pikachu I'm starting with you buddy," Stephen states.

Pikachu jumps off of Stephen's shoulder and onto the battlefield.

"That means you're up girl," Melissa says.

Pichu jumps off of Melissa's shoulder and onto the battlefield.

"This is a six-on-six battle and when all Pokémon on either side are unable to battle this is over with," Rob and Rick shouts, "Begin!"

"I'm not holding back Melissa!" Stephen shouts.

"Neither will I!" Melissa shouts.

"Pikachu start off with Quick Attack!" Stephen shouts pointing.

Pikachu rushes to Pichu.

"Block with Iron Tail!" Melissa shouts.

Pichu stops Pikachu with Iron Tail.

"Slam!" Stephen shouts.

"Use Quick Attack to avoid!" Melissa shouts.

Pichu dodges Slam with Quick Attack.

"Use Thunderbolt!" Melissa shouts.

"You too Pikachu!" Stephen shouts.

Both Pikachu and Pichu use Thunderbolt on each other but Pichu takes more damage.

"Volt Tackle!" Stephen shouts.

"You too Pichu!" Melissa shouts.

Both Pikachu and Pichu rush towards each other with Volt Tackle.

"Finish with Iron Tail!" Stephen shouts.

Pikachu hits Pichu with Volt Tail and knocks Pichu out.

"Pichu is unable to battle so Pikachu wins!" Rob shouts.

Melissa grabs Pichu and takes her to the side. Melissa returns to the battlefield and throws a Poké Ball bringing out Ninetales.

"Ninetales, Fire Spin!" Melissa shouts.

Pikachu gets surrounded by Fire Spin.

"Pikachu use Thunder!" Stephen shouts.

Pikachu uses Thunder on Ninetales.

"Fire Blast!" Melissa shouts.

Ninetales uses Fire Blast on Pikachu and faints Pikachu.

"Pikachu is unable to battle so Ninetales win!" Rick shouts.

Stephen grabs Pikachu and carries him to the side. Stephen returns to the field and throws his Poké Ball bringing out Blaziken.

"Blaziken use Focus Punch!" Stephen shouts.

"Use Extrasensory!" Melissa shouts.

Both Pokémon take the hit but the Psychic move does more damage to Blaziken.

"Sky Uppercut!" Stephen shouts.

"Payback!" Melissa shouts.

Blaziken avoids Payback and hits Ninetales with Sky Uppercut.

"Flamethrower!" Melissa shouts.

"Overheat!" Stephen shouts.

The two fire attacks collide and explode causing smoke to cover the field.

"Blaziken use Blaze Kick!" Stephen shouts.

Blaziken uses Black Kick and within time the smoke reveals Ninetales and Blaziken.

"Ninetales is unable to battle so Blaziken wins!" Rob shouts.

Melissa returns Ninetales and throws her Poké Ball bringing out Azumarill.

"Azumarill use Hydro Pump!" Melissa shouts.

"Blaziken stop that with Flamethrower!" Stephen shouts.

Two moves collide and cancel out into steam.

"Rollout!" Melissa shouts.

"Flare Blitz!" Stephen shouts.

Blaziken starts using Azumarill as a soccer ball.

"Aqua Tail!" Melissa shouts.

Blaziken jumps back avoiding the Aqua Tail.

"Brave Bird!" Stephen shouts.

Blaziken starts up Brave Bird.

"BubbleBeam!" Melissa shouts.

Azumarill hits Blaziken with BubbleBeam and causes Brave Bird to stop thus fainting Blaziken.

"Blaziken is unable to battle so Azumarill wins!" Rick shouts.

Stephen returns Blaziken and throws another Poké Ball choosing Infernape.

"Fire Punch!" Stephen shouts.

"Aqua Tail!" Melissa shouts.

The two moves cancel out to steam.

"Double-Edge!" Melissa shouts.

"Mach Punch!" Stephen shouts.

Infernape stops Azumarill completely with Mach Punch doing double damage to Azumarill and sending Azumarill backwards.

"Rollout!" Melissa shouts.

"Flame Wheel!" Stephen shouts.

The two Pokémon start rolling, collide, and bounce backwards.

"Hydro Pump!" Melissa shouts.

Azumarill faints Infernape with Hydro Pump.

"Infernape is unable to battle so Azumarill wins!" Rob shouts.

Stephen returns Infernape.

Stephen throws his third Poké Ball bringing out Charizard.

"BubbleBeam!" Melissa shouts.

"Blast Burn!" Stephen shouts.

The two moves cancel out into steam.

"Heat Wave!" Stephen shouts.

Charizard uses Heat Wave and causes Azumarill to faint.

"Azumarill is unable to battle so Charizard wins!" Rick shouts.

Melissa returns Azumarill and throws her third Poké Ball brining out Bellossom.

"Bellossom use Leaf Storm!" Melissa shouts.

"Blow it away with Flamethrower," Stephen says carelessly.

Charizard use Flamethrower as weak as he could and burns the Leaf Storm.

"Now finish this with Flare Blitz," Stephen says yawning.

Charizard uses Flare Blitz and hits Bellossom causing her to faint right away.

"Bellossom is unable to battle so Charizard wins!" Rob shouts.

Melissa returns Bellossom and throws another Poké Ball bringing out Togekiss.

"Dragon Pulse!" Stephen shouts.

"Air Slash!" Melissa shouts.

The Dragon Pulse hits Togekiss and then Air Slash hits Charizard.

"Sky Attack!" Melissa shouts.

"Steel Wing!" Stephen shouts.

Togekiss uses Sky Attack and so Charizard uses Steel Wing to neglect the attack.

"Dragon Claw" Stephen shouts.

Dragon Claw hits Togekiss.

"AncientPower!" Melissa shouts.

Togekiss buries Charizard with AncientPower.

"Charizard break free and then use Overheat!" Stephen shouts.

"Future Sight!" Melissa shouts.

Charizard breaks free from the AncientPower and then gets hit by Future Sight and faints.

"Charizard is unable to battle so Togekiss wins!" Rick shouts.

Stephen returns Charizard and waves Lucario in. Lucario jumps to the battlefield.

"Let's get this underway!" Lucario shouts.

"Lucario you do whatever you need," Stephen says.

"Alright how about an Aura Sphere?" Lucario questions.

Lucario throws Aura Sphere at Togekiss.

"Use Aura Sphere to block!" Melissa shouts.

Togekiss uses Aura Sphere and the two Aura Spheres collide and explode causing damage to both Pokémon.

"AncientPower!" Melissa shouts.

"I'm not getting buried like Charizard!" Lucario shouts.

Lucario forms Bone Rush and breaks the AncientPower.

"Use your Magical Leaf!" Melissa shouts angrily.

"Let's cut these leaves!" Lucario shouts.

Lucario uses Metal Claw and slashes the Magical Leaf.

"Time to paralyze you Togekiss!" Lucario shouts.

Lucario uses Force Palm on Togekiss.

"Air Slash!" Melissa shouts.

Togekiss hits Lucario with Air Slash and sends Lucario back.

"Now end this with Future…" Melissa goes to shout.

"Oh this won't turn out good," Lucario says.

"Dark Pulse!" Stephen shouts.

When Future Sight appears Lucario uses Dark Pulse. The two moves collide, explode, cause damage, and cover the field with smoke. After the smoke clears if reveals Lucario and Togekiss both have fainted. Melissa returns Togekiss as Stephen grabs Lucario and carries him off to the side and then returns back to the battlefield.

"Since both Pokémon are unable to battle this is a draw!" Rob shouts.

"My last Pokémon," Stephen states holding his Poké Ball.

"Same here," Melissa says holding her Poké Ball.

Stephen and Melissa throw their Poké Ball bringing out Typhlosion and Meganium.

"Let's start off with Double-Edge!" Stephen shouts.

"Protect yourself with Body Slam!" Melissa shouts.

Typhlosion uses Double-Ede but Meganium stops him with Body Slam.

"DynamicPunch!" Stephen shouts.

"Prevent him from making contact by using Petal Dance!" Melissa shouts.

Typhlosion starts DynamicPunch but again is stopped by Meganium but this time with Petal Dance.

"Meganium use Frenzy Plant!" Melissa shouts.

"Burn the attack with Lava Plume!" Stephen shouts.

Frenzy Plant starts but Lava Plume burns it to ashes.

"Magical Leaf!" Melissa shouts.

"Blast Burn!" Stephen shouts.

Magical Leaf is burned by Blast Burn.

"Try Razor Leaf!" Melissa shouts.

"Make them ashes with Flamethrower!" Stephen shouts.

Flamethrower turns the Razor Leaf into ashes.

"Alright I'm so annoyed!" Melissa shouts, "Use SolarBeam!"

"Let's make an Eruption!" Stephen shouts.

Meganium uses SolarBeam as Typhlosion uses Eruption. These moves activate Blaze and Overgrow so the attacks become much strong thus causing a huge explosion on impact. The field and then area becomes covered with smoke. Everyone who was cheering throughout the battle has stopped.

"Who wins?" Rick asks.

"I can't see anything," Rob replies.

Finally the smoke clears and reveals Typhlosion on the ground with Meganium still standing.

"Well it seems that Typhlosion is unable…" Rick goes to say.

Typhlosion struggles but stands up.

"This battle is still…" Rick goes to say.

Meganium falls over and doesn't get up.

"Meganium is unable to battle therefore Stephen wins and still is Champion!" Rick shouts.

Everyone starts cheering as Melissa returns her Meganium. Stephen runs to Typhlosion and hugs him. It begins to get dark out so people quickly gets Stephen's signature and then head home. Shortly after Stephen returns Typhlosion as Rob, Rick, and Melissa walk to Stephen with Lucario and Raichu. Pikachu is on Lucario's shoulder as Pichu is on Melissa's shoulder.

"Good job," Melissa says, "You gave me a great battle but you still are a loser."

"Get out of here," Stephen states.

Melissa laughs as she walks off.

"She has changed," Rob states.

"What happened?" Rick asks.

"Cheated," Stephen replies.

"Sorry man," Rick says.

"Forget it," Stephen says.

"Hey it's late so let's head to the Pokémon Center," Lucario stats.

Our heroes head off to the Pokémon Center. Our heroes give their Pokémon to Nurse Joy and then get a room and head off for dinner. Our heroes take a seat and order food.

"So Stephen now that you still are champion what are you going to be doing?" Rick asks.

"I been thinking about Ash and maybe Rob and I should join Ash and I in yet another journey but I'm not sure," Stephen replies.

"Well I'll be happy to join you cuz just make up your mind," Rob states.

Our heroes' food arrives and they eat and after they eat they pay the bill and then get their Pokémon. After getting their Pokémon our heroes get showers and then head to bed. The next morning our heroes have breakfast and then leave the Pokémon Center. Right as our heroes step outside of the Pokémon Center they see Melissa with her Pichu on her shoulder. Stephen has Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Can you help me get home?" Melissa asks.

"Whatever just follow us and stay close," Stephen replies.

Our heroes head off back home from an exciting surprising journey through the region of Johto.

To Be Continued!


End file.
